


Traveling The Dark Sacred Night

by Gairid, Leshan



Series: Traveling The Dark Sacred Night [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshan/pseuds/Leshan
Summary: This is the second installment in the series and resumes just after (OC) Brian Callahan has been lovingly brought over by Louis.Lestat stays for a time but knows that Brian and Louis must have time to forge their new union, and for Louis to show Brian the world as he's never seen it before.Please subscribe for notifications to new chapters and in advance, we both thank you for reading and taking the time to leave comments and questions.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Traveling The Dark Sacred Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018183
Comments: 26
Kudos: 17





	1. Facets and Inclusions

# Facets and Inclusions

  


##### Written by Leshan

* * *

**(Lestat)**

Louis had carried Brian to bed and then returned to the bathroom where it had taken place. I found him there, removing what all good television crime dramas would label ‘trace evidence’. My love was in a rare state: Exhausted and disheveled. He was incoherently mumbling about the blood on the floor, gesturing as he cleaned. I took over and got rid of what little remained as he sank back against the wall and watched. Tenderly then did I minister to him, washing his face and cleaning blood from his hair before brushing it back and securing it with a ribbon. He thanked me with tears in his eyes and leaned into my chest. The process had been more than he expected and I could feel the tiredness as his hands clung to me weakly.

“Drink, beloved.” I urged, bending my throat nearer to his lips.

“No, Brian needs your blood now.”

“Not so much that you can’t restore yourself. Do you not think it’s what he would want?” He did not argue that retort, and sank his teeth deeply. I closed my eyes and pulled him close. All those years ago I had brought him over and he had drawn from me that elixir of immortality, and now here we were and I was reviving him after he had brought another into the fold.

“Enough,” He said as he pulled back.

He gently leaned in once more and I held him in silence. I found myself alternately wishing I could read his thoughts in that moment, and glad that I could not. There is nothing to convey the thoughts and feelings on such a night, so I held him until he insisted we had better see to Brian. He dressed in the clothing I’d thought to bring for him and we went into the bedroom.

The so-called ‘death sleep’, is that to an extreme for a newly turned vampire. It crashes down upon them like a rogue wave before they can even think of resisting. In itself, it is a danger because the newborn must be in a safe place before the darkness takes them lest they be burnt to cinders as history has proven. Brian was not exactly held under the full spell of a daytime sleep, but he was deep enough that his appearance was quite corpse-like, and behind me, Louis’ drew in a sudden breath. I joined him on the brocade settee that faced the bed. Again, his silence spoke volumes. On the night I’d brought him over, he had slept similarly and I understood not only the unsettling appearance, but the unavoidable questions that ran through his mind.

“Did I do the right thing?” He gave voice to exactly the question I’d heard my then-self ask on the night I’d stood at his bedside.

“If you are asking if you made the right choice, then of the three possibilities, I think it is.the choice that will allow you to go on in peace with your own immortality.”

“Three choices,” He echoed. “I could not have gone on if I had killed him.” He shook his head and settled in against me. “And I suppose the other, yes, I could have left him to live out his mortal years but would he ever have…”

He didn’t finish his answer and with several possible conclusions, I felt them better left unspoken. The time for speculation was over; He had to be confident and lead Brian toward all the wonders and horrors that awaited in his new life.

“The sun will come soon. You should wake him, let him drink from us. That will sustain him until tomorrow when you can take him out for a proper first hunt.”

Louis leaned forward, face into his palms. “It’s not as if I went into this not knowing what it would be like. Of course I knew.” He sighed. “But it’s been a long time since I was the stubborn fledgling, thinking I could do it my way or whining about having to do it at all.”

“He won’t be like that and you know it.” I withheld any jokes about poodles or chickens, though I’ll confess, they played on the screen of my mind quite humorously. I rubbed his back gently. “I told you before, this is nothing like the others and your love for him will soon have all doubts at bay. He looked at me and I nodded in affirmation. He went to sit on the side of the bed and reached over to caress Brian’s face. Had I done the same with him that first night?

“Brian, my own.” Louis' voice at once firm and loving.

There was no response and I wanted to suggest one thing or another, but this was not up to me to figure out. After several minutes of trying to rouse his child, Louis bit his wrist and let the blood drip slowly onto those sleeping lips. I watched with a fascination that had not diminished in over two centuries. Brian’s eyes fluttered, his parched throat croaked out his maker’s name before he instinctively reached for and pulled the source to his mouth. It was beautiful, and oh so familiar, wasn’t it? Now, Louis looked over his shoulder then back, gesturing for me to join them. I went to stand at the opposite side of the bed. Brian was still latched to his wrist when he looked up and saw me; He looked back to Louis and then slowly stopped the ingestion, lingering against the healing wound, licking it slowly before lowering Louis’ arm.

“It feels so… so impossible.” He said breathlessly as he fell back against the pillow and looked at me.

The blood worked through him, restoring color to his face and life to his limbs. Louis gestured to me to sit down on the bed and when I did, Brian sat up as if I’d activated some hidden lever mechanism.  
He pushed the sheets away and moved to my side. “You’re so beautiful.” He said as he touched my face and twirled a strand of my hair.

“Am I now? Was I so shabby to look at before?”

“Your eyes. Your eye!” He said, noticing the one that hasn’t quite been the same since the Memnoch ordeal.

I let him explore and when Louis reached for him I raised my hand to indicate I wasn’t bothered. “Lestat,” Brian said reverently and backed off enough that I could look at his face in equal measure. “I’m only sorry that I could never truly see how remarkable you are.”

“Perfectly alright.” I laughed softly. “Louis didn’t appreciate me either until he had his new vision.”

“True enough I suppose.” Louis said, coming to sit behind me. “All the better to love you now.”

I leaned against him and opened my arms in invitation. Brian hesitated in spite of the thirst I could read on his face. Louis encouraged him, but he sat back on his heels and shook his head slowly. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were rimmed in red. He wiped away the unshed tears and looked at his hand in fascination. His expression went from sadness to vague amusement to shock and back again in alternation.

“Brian,” Louis spoke to him gently, bringing him out of his daze..

“I just, it’s all so strange and beautiful.”

“It is, yes. We understand, but the sun will soon rise. You need to drink now from Lestat; strengthen yourself. Remember we spoke of this?”

“Yes of course, we spoke before…”

I leaned forward slightly and took the hand he’d been staring at like an object in a museum of the surreal. I sensed him starting to think in terms of before this life and now, and that wouldn’t do in this moment. Louis would have to sit with him through the grief that would come over his mortal life - regardless of how many goodbyes were said, how many preparations were made, he would keenly feel that loss within the next few nights. “Come now,” I said, and turned my head to the side, my opposite cheek against Louis’ chest, caressed by emerald green silk. I felt Brian’s weight against me and felt his thoughts before his teeth met my flesh. Apologies and reverence, softly praising my name as his fangs sank deep.

He moved hastily at first, a novice moving his mouth upon the wound until he found the sweet spot and called the blood fully into himself. I closed my eyes and winced slightly as those wicked little teeth demanded more. I felt his arms around me and from behind, Louis’ arms until I was snugly between them. Memories swirled within my mind and dispersed with each pull of Brian’s mouth. Such things he would see: My own creation and visions even that I had seen as I drank from the one who had made me, all those others who had looked so much like me, those I’d found discarded and decayed; He felt the ancient magic, Akasha and the dark spirit that lived within all of us, that frisson and sway that made us all want to follow. The tower, the steps of Notre Dame, churches, so many churches… Louis’ creation, my David… he felt them through my blood, Gabrielle, Claudia… he hitched and gasped when he felt the memory of her, but quickly resumed the take. I tried unsuccessfully to not think of the vision of the great bird flying over an empty land, but there it was for Brian to taste, and he took it in, hungry for every shimmering facet of the experience. I was glad for the solidness of Louis behind, holding me as I weakened. The press of Brian’s body felt heavier, intimidating even, and I felt myself drifting off.

“Louis…”

“Stop now.” He pushed against Brian’s shoulder. “Enough for now.”

His weight fell away from me and Louis smoothed back my hair. He said my name more as an affirmation that I had suffered no ill effect than a question. I nodded against him and he urged me up toward the head of the bed where I gratefully laid my head on one of the soft pillows. Brian came down as well to face me, lying where before he had laid looking quite like a corpse, his skin now filled out and very much that of the vital human he’d been just a night before. It was disconcerting even to me. Louis followed suit and lay down behind him.

A New Trinity of Loved and Beloved. Amen.

“Lestat, I never imagined. The times you’ve given to me those little sips were nothing compared to this. Everything I saw and felt, I cannot express. I’m sorry if I did not stop - no, I cannot apologize. I didn’t want to stop.but I didn’t know what I had to thank you for...I didn’t see the perfection of what I’d been given.”

He ran his fingers over my face, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. “Therein lies the danger. You will feel that often, and you must learn to draw yourself back from the temptation to stay and follow the memories. I’m confident in your maker. Someone taught him a thing or two.” I lay my hand atop Louis’ arm that was draped over Brian’s waist.

“I can never thank you enough. Both of you.”

But he could, and in time he would, just by surviving and becoming all he could be in this new life. He could thank me by exalting the one who made him and enjoying each new fascination as it came. Tomorrow would be a night of lessons as he saw his city...our city anew. But for now, sleep. There could be nothing more as we each surrendered to the exhaustion. I felt Louis’ fingers lace into mine, heard Brian’s steady breathing, and as darkness claimed me I began to dream of diamonds, brilliant in the sunlight then beckoning in the shadow of a cloud, with every angle revealing something I hadn’t seen before.


	2. An Unexpected Deferment

# An Unexpected Deferment

##### Written by Leshan

* * *

**(Lestat)**

When I woke, it took several seconds to recall where I was and what had transpired. Beside me, Brian was again prisoner to sleep and Louis was nestled behind him. I sat for a minute noting the differences their immortal age had on their features. Brian’s sleeping face was a death mask while Louis’ held color longer and was more relaxed. Regardless, they were both beautiful. The transformation was complete and it was time to think about nights to come. I got up and walked around the silent house, noting all the beautiful restoration that had been done; the detailed woodwork was a thing of beauty. I stood on the front porch listening to the sounds of the late Spring night; the birds gone to roost randomly calling in protest that their day must end. Often I felt the same way when the time came for me to sleep and if it were possible, I might stay awake for nights on end until I passed out or Louis’ knocked me out for becoming even more intolerable. It ran through my mind like old-time comedy skit as I went back inside and from the bedroom door watched him sleeping with one arm protectively around his child. It was something never lost, that instinct. He and I still slept spooned one against the other, most often with me behind and my arm around his waist just as they were now. Was there a time when we slept in coffins? For a time yes, and I’m not above doing it now in necessary circumstances. People should give credence to that lore as much as they might believe we are petrified of crosses or garlic for that matter.

I sat on the side of the bed behind and leaned over to kiss Louis’ cheek, surprised when he stirred. “Ssh, go back to sleep.” I said and started to get up. He turned slightly and reached for me.

“Don’t go.” He said in a rough whisper as he pulled me down.

His kiss was tender, then demanding as he held me. If we hadn’t gone to bed in our clothes, things would have escalated without question, but with it, we did our best simulation until he breathlessly began to pull at my shirt. “Wait,” I said as I sat up. I looked at Brian who hadn’t moved then back to my love’s face, eager with desire. He held my arm and I bent low to tease his lips again. “Show him what it’s like to wake up to your love.” I said between kisses. He looked confused for a second as if he’d forgotten we weren’t alone. I sat up again. “I’m going to go back to the townhouse. If you want, we’ll all meet up later after you both have had some nourishment.” He propped himself on his elbows and looked at me then back toward Brian’s sleeping form.

I stood up and smoothed my shirt as I waited again for his attention. When he looked my way he shook his head but I didn’t know if it was in frustration that I’d stopped our prelude to lovemaking or more likely just in general disbelief of my unpredictability. I nodded once toward Brian then gave him a little smile. “We’ll catch up later.”

He started to say something but I held up one finger and backed out of the bedroom. The walk back to the townhouse would do me good; I could have used some replenishment myself but my thirst was completely gone. I was like a man who upon thinking he was going to die, gluts himself on every food he’s ever wanted to eat - and then finds out he’s going to live. There was some truer parallel there, but I had no will to indulge in my own philosophies tonight. What I wanted, I didn’t quite know and so as the next dawn approached, I sat on the small balcony that overlooked the deserted street. It had been raining heavily for an hour or more and I watched the droplets coalesce and break into shining rivulets upon the heart-shaped leaves of the moon flower vines. I was thinking about nothing in particular and yet everything until Louis’ call jolted me back to attention.

I paraphrased what no lover wants to hear. “We need to talk for awhile. Privately.” I added pointedly.

He looked from Brian to me then back again, assuring Brian with a short nod that received the same before he left us to the discussion.

“You don’t have to be so abrupt with him.”

“He didn’t take it that way, don’t worry.”

“You can’t estimate…” He trailed off, remembering that I could go far beyond estimating Brian’s thoughts and feelings. “At any rate, this....I don’t think we need to talk. I think I’ve sensed what’s coming in the tension and quietness you’ve displayed for at least the last week if not longer. Just tell me then, when are you leaving?”

I caressed my chin thoughtfully - a very mortal gesture. “First of all…”

“Don’t rationalize and don’t you dare patronize me.”

“First of all,” He said calmly, “You’re correct to say I’ve been tense, quiet and absent to a greater extent in the last few weeks. I’m sure you can agree that there might be reasons for such behavior?”

“Nothing you couldn’t have talked to me about and I’m sure you can agree to that.”

I gave a slight shrug. “It isn’t the best thing for any of us if I stay, and before you make assumptions - more assumptions that is - about my intentions, please be patient and let me believe that we can have a discussion now in the manner you always claim to want between us.”

He sighed a soft resignation and sat on the edge of the stone wall that ran around the azalea beds. “Very well.”

I sat down beside him. “Already I have seen and more so felt, , Brian cleaving to me.” When he looked at me I raised one hand slowly. “Let me continue. I understand it - and I’m not saying I dislike it. It’s interesting as well in a more scientific manner that I’ve been mulling over.” I waved my hand in the air, “But I digress. At this stage, he can’t help it. My blood runs within him as does yours - and as we’re all coming to understand, that creates some strange alchemy by which he can reach you at times and vice-versa. So I understand and aside from that, of course I do love him as much as if I brought him into this life.” He said nothing and I let the air clear for a moment “But I didn’t. Maybe I should have, I don’t know, I…”

“Stop, now.” He said with soft reassurance and what I understood to be the patience he’d most always shown for my tendency to ramble before getting to the point of any conversation I’d initiated. Living with me had led him to have a necessary knack for redirection.

I moved in front of him and took his hands up in mine. “If I stay, Louis, I know myself well enough and I know Brian’s newborn curiosities would add up to my influence on him in this life being greater than the one who gave life to him. You can look at me with that doubt, but I think you know what I’m saying is true and I can’t allow that to happen. You two worked so patiently toward this and you should explore it to the fullest without me in the way.”

“Lestat, you’re not in the way. Neither of us have felt that way and we never will.”

“Never is a long time, Louis my own beloved child. Regardless of the rights and wrongs of how our bond began, there was love … and then there was resentment and all the other adjectives. In time there will be those bumps with your own fledgling inevitably. Eternity has its price as we know. But for now, at least in this first year maybe longer, you have to acknowledge what I’m saying is that for all of us it will be best if I’m not in the picture every night.”

“Not every night? Am I to hope that you’re not leaving?”

I leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly, wishing in that instant he could see all these answers from my mind, but as Marius and others had long ago advised, language was a powerful gift all it’s own so I opened up and let it all come out. “Can I tell you honestly that my plan was to leave some night without word or warning?” He looked at me with practiced irritation and his patience teetered. “But wait - let me tell you why I didn’t. You see, I stopped to think about it all, play it out in my mind as if I’d already done it. Despite what you may think, it actually is within my power to anticipate the effect of my actions.Had I done that, you’d have been angry of course, but for the trust we’ve rebuilt you’d have been more hurt than anything.” He pursed his lips and nodded almost imperceptibly. I walked toward the opposite side of the courtyard, half-pacing as I spoke and reviewed the scene as I’d envisioned it nights before. “When Brian said he saw you in such a way, he’d feel the same and worse, he would feel your pain to be his fault. I’ve not known him to be overtaken by dramatic reactions, you know all too well the overwhelming tide of emotions he’s experiencing just now; He loves you to the ends of the earth and what’s more, he loves what you and I are together. If he felt himself to blame, perhaps he would think it best if he were the one to leave. But no,” I paused, drew in a short breath then continued. “I don’t believe he would because he would consider how much that would hurt you. Which would be the lesser of these pains for one so loyal to his master? I turned back around but he wasn’t seated on the ledge. I spun the other way to find him sitting on the bench outside Brian’s cottage door. “At any rate, if he did leave and God forbid anything happen to him, you would surely never forgive me, then I couldn’t forgive myself.” I waved both hands in the air as if to clear away all I’d said. “What a drama. If we had just a few more players we could take the troupe on the road.”

“I find no amusement in any of this, Lestat.”

“”Nor do I, beautiful. Forgive my ill-timed wit. My point is, that I did pause to consider all of these reactions and consequences.”

“So you did. And did you arrive at any alternate conclusions or will you opt to disregard your musings and leave us in the middle of the night?”

“Louis,” I sighed and looked at him justifiably as I might look upon a child who was standing before me with his arms crossed. “I just told you that was a move not worth making… for all concerned. That is what we’re discussing, right? The greater good?” He looked tired and for a moment I wanted to rewind our lives to the point where there were no others, no question of bringing anyone else into the fold of immortality. I wanted to take him in my arms in our bed and let him drink until he was restored and rested, then make love to him until the dawn brought a new oblivion, but undoing wasn’t going to happen. “I’m sorry, I forgot. No patronizing.” I went to sit in one of the bent-willow chairs opposite him. “This isn’t meant to add any further weight onto your shoulders, and yes, your stress is that obvious. You love him and want this, but it’s taxing at this phase for all of us.

“Indeed it is.” He said quietly, shifting his weight and looking down at the ledge where he sat while he traced his elegant fingers in the lines between two stones. Where will you go? Do you have a destination in mind?”

“Not really.” I hesitated. “Though I did get an e-mail a few months ago from our old friend Jimmy D. Wouldn’t hurt to fill the coffers.”

“Vegas? And Jimmy D. is your friend exclusively. I have no idea why anyone would ever have brought him of all people into immortality.”

The uncharacteristic expression of genuine distaste was amusing. “JD’s not a bad guy Louis. You just have to ignore the wisecracks and inherent lecherism.”

“That’s not a word, but if it were, it would have his picture next to it. But back to the subject at hand?”

“Breaking this news to Brian? I’ll talk to him although if he hasn’t said anything to you I will admit that I’ve moderated our contact lately, including what physical intimacies he’s tried to initiate.

“He isn’t too happy about that you know.”

“It’s as it should be - for now at least.”

“He’s much more fragile than I anticipated. There are moments when he and I both seem to be mourning the mortal that he was and Lestat, as much as I may agree with your reasoning here, I worry that if you’re gone, he will, I don’t know, he will, he might…” He said nothing and I let him have the silence until quietly he continued. “We both need you.”

I went to his side and pulled him close against me. “Louis, my love, these past years what we’ve endured and the closeness we’ve re-established? The patience you’ve shown and how we’ve really helped one another to examine this life we share?” I kissed the softness of his hair. “Sometimes I think you don’t understand just how very much I need you.” He leaned up and traced his lips along my throat, arousing a different need entirely.

“But Brian,” He said as he sat up.

“Listen, you know I love Brian. From the time he arrived, I felt a strong affection that only deepened over the years not simply for what he became to us in terms of assistance, but because of his light, Louis, and because I knew even in those early years, that he would be the one for you as you were for me.” He looked down and shook his head. Telepathy wasn’t necessary for me to understand the weight of his thoughts. I lifted his chin and caressed his cheek. “That light hasn’t died, my love, only changed as yours changed when I brought you to me. More than anything, I know you will guide him and show him the world in that new brilliance. Do I ‘need’ him? You know me, I like to come off as if I need no one, right?”

He nodded and gave me a wan smile. “That might be a facade, but you’re stronger than any of us.”

“Shh, you’re just tired.”

“I am depleted.”

“It’s early. Will you stay until daybreak?”

“Already my intention, love. As you say, I am tired and in need of your attention.”

He walked ahead of me. “Only when you’re tired now? Ah, well okay then.”

“I need you to make me un-tired.”

“Un-tireding is my specialty.” I nipped him on the top of his ear.


	3. Elemental Revisions - Part One

# Elemental Revisions - Part One

##### Written by Leshan

* * *

  
**(Brian)**

When I learned of Lestat’s plans to leave after the turn, I immediately wanted to know why. I was given no clear answer, only that the decision had nothing to do with me. While I couldn’t read his thoughts, by now I was acquainted enough with his body language and general demeanor to know he was upset to some degree even if he claimed otherwise. Furthermore, I knew that if he was truly comfortable with the matter he would have defended the decision and gone out of his way to help me understand it. In the years I’d been their companion, I’d witnessed the effect these abrupt separations could have on everyone. I also knew that even before the final decision to bring me over had been made, Louis had harbored the fear that when it was done it would drive his own beloved to leave. Some people - some vampires - are good examples of the saying the best predictor of future behavior is past behavior so it was most understandable that he’d been suspicious. What bothered me most was that Lestat hadn’t intimated such a thing to me and while I wouldn’t expect a proclamation, it felt arbitrary which didn’t sit well with me at all. Given all this, I felt I had no recourse but to go to the source and get some answers.

A long walk to the townhouse was cathartic and even distracting. I found I had to consciously measure my steps to keep step with the way mortals walk. Being around my vampire family, I’d become blind to the effort it took to appear human. I found myself laughing aloud and that brought my mind back to Lestat, who frequently laughed loud enough to draw attention. When caught in a laughing jag, he refused to rein it in and as I examined my own amusement I understood it much better. The laughter was more than any passing farce. The whole world now was irony and contradiction that rendered plenty to laugh about.

I let myself in by way of the back door. In the dark kitchen the smell of coffee hung in the air and for a second, the thought that I would never again taste all the varieties of coffee was a bit heartbreaking. Ah, but the trade off, yes. As if in agreement, I felt the pull of an immortal heart, different syncopation than that of my maker, but no easier to resist. I moved past the stairwell and found him in the front parlor. He was watching television, with the volume once again too loud for my tastes. I knew I didn’t have to announce my presence, but I cleared my throat, a force of long engrained habit, as I came up behind him.

“Hello Brian,” His voice was a silken caress I wanted to feel against my skin.

“Lestat.” To my ears, my voice did not reveal the desire I felt simply at being in his presence, but I knew he could pick up on it from my mind and more than that, I felt he understood it as a given. But of course he intuited that and so much more.

**(Lestat)**

I clicked the television to blackness, stood up and turned to greet him, taking in the way he looked in his new skin. He’d fed, and the flush of color in his cheeks caused me to stare in soft wonder. Had Louis looked the same just after his entrance into this life?

“I hear you’re leaving us.”

He sat on the arm of the antique chair. I couldn’t help it; I smiled knowingly as an elder looking upon a child who sat on the precipice of adulthood. “It’s not so much a goodbye. I’m just bowing out for a time.”

“I’ve never known you to be the one to ‘bow out’”.

“Ah but the you that you are now has never known me as I am, have you?”

“Riddles from you.” He scoffed. “And while I can’t directly mind share with Louis, I can feel… something. He’s sad and angry and yet…”

I waved my hand Jedi-style. “All that will be calmed. It is in fact why I’m going.”

“To soothe Louis? You think he doesn’t want you here?”

“I think most often I know what he needs over what he thinks he wants.”

“Dammit, Lestat.” He strode toward me with an exquisite fire in his eyes.

“What do you want me to say, Brian?”

“I don’t know!” He grasped my arms in his hands. “You and Louis, that’s how it’s supposed to be. That’s how it’s been and when you were apart, I worked doggedly to get you back together because…”

“Ssh now,” I said, easing him with a mental sweep. He released my arms and stepped back. “Listen to me.” I led him to the corner and sat him down on the couch where I then sat at the opposite end. “From the first night I met you, I knew. Ask Louis, he’ll tell you I said as much - not perhaps that he would bring you over, but I knew you were no mere mortal he met in passing and had some experimental interest in, that’s for sure. You know, that’s my style, not his. And here you are, all these years later so valuable in our lives. Our lives, Brian. The paradigm of Louis and Lestat, it’s still there - you know it will always be there and yes, you’ve helped to support it, build it up, preserve and honor it and we are deeply grateful to have you in our lives.”

His eyes glistened in the dim light of the room and I reached out to caress his cheek with the back of my hand. “Our lives. You are now intimately part of that strange and beautiful puzzle, like the perfect piece that was there all the while, just waiting to be put into place. Louis has done that now, and you must nurture everything.” I trailed off for a moment. Brian’s entrance into immortality had me thinking so much of bringing Louis to me, everything we survived together and perhaps more importantly, apart. “You must… ah, dear Brian.” I stood up and walked away, back toward the front bay window. I looked out onto the street. The rain puddles had a sheen that said they might turn to ice overnight. Without a grand effort I thought the fireplace into life, welcoming the abrupt crackle of the logs.

“Brian,” I said as I turned back toward him. “The way you love Louis, the way he loves you, do you know the shine of it is - when I took you to the Cathedral and it was just us there with the security lights shining on the sanctuary, do you remember - of course you do - the way the statues shone so independent of false light? How the cherubs seemed to come to life? Then we walked into all the strange dark places you’d only seen as a mortal, voodoo parlors, not the insipid tourist traps, no, the real places where the dead come to life. Remember that night?”  


He nodded and his expression still held traces of anger and confusion. “Experiencing all that, the city, the holy and the dark, the hunt, the venerated life, the beauty of everything in one exquisite moment, Brian, the blood rushing into your mouth now, this life, forever…” I paused, my hand midair, the preacher rapt in the moment. “That’s what I see when I look at you and Louis.”

He started to get up but I stilled him with the slightest movement of my fingers.

“Yes, I do. That love, Brian, has brought that wonderment to my mind full force, the circle, Louis then and now and my God, how he loves you.” I gave into that knowing little laugh I’d held back earlier. “It will be fine. Maybe my explanations aren’t succinct. I’m feeling sort of a Zen rising you might say.” I shrugged. “What I know is that you have to have me out of the way for now, and I am not at all saying it in an attempt to gain attention, pity or have anyone sway the opinion. The fact is, that love… is more important than anything else. As it deepens, as you know your maker inside and out, as his blood becomes yours and yours his once more, that love will be your home, and lead you back.”

“Speaking from experience?” He came to me and leaned against my chest while I wrapped my arms around him.

“Most probably I am, yes.”

He stepped back and traced the contour of my face. “The me that I am now feels like I have hardly had the pleasure of knowing the you that you are.” He laughed softly.

“Infinite time for that, mon précieux.” I stepped away from the fire that threatened to ignite my pant leg. “Now, if I know the both of you, travel will come about sooner than later. I’m sure you’ve already had conversations about how different things will appear to you now.”

“We have.” He followed as I walked to the small storage closet behind the piano.

“One thing we’ve always shared is a love of music, and I have delighted in watching you experience it in a whole new way.”

“That much I can’t argue. Everything from rock to blues to classical, it’s like I’ve never heard it before now and I thank you for expanding my appreciation - although I do admit wanting at times to just plug in and let the sound carry me away. It’s hard to resist.”

“Make yourself a soundtrack and go on a hunt some night wearing those earbuds I gave you.” I nodded.

“Uh huh, what are you looking for in there?”

“Nothing. It’s right here.” I took the case under one arm and brought it out to the table. He watched as he always had when I presented the instrument. I lifted it carefully as always and held it at my waist. Despite the age of the violin, the wood gleamed invitingly and I held it rather upside down and drew the bow across to elicit a long moan, then several more increasing only slightly in tempo, the long, drawn out Indian durga style I loved. It allowed the strange, mystical change into the lead in for a classic rock song as I grinned. As he said, it was hard to resist. Up to my shoulder, the tempo picked up, moving into a Celtic piece he’d taught me several years before, the strings singing happily about the hills of Ireland. I walked past him, moving my feet in time to the jump of the tune. After several minutes, I twirled and landed in front of him. “Ah now you see? No sadness, only magic.” He wore such a warm, genuine smile so fitting for his beautiful face as he entered this new life.

“You’re the magic, Lestat. I can’t imagine being in this life without you here to share it.”

“I’m just an element in the magic. With the right elements, you can make magic anywhere.” I took a long, slow breath and extended the violin until he took it with a puzzled expression. “When Louis and I traveled before we went to the island, we went to Paris - I told you about being at the apartment on Ile St. Louis?”

“Yes I remember.” He held the violin reverently, captivated by the striated colors in the wood. “The lady that was how you put it, ‘a flutter’ over the bas-relief image in the stone above the window.”

“I’ve carried a lot of memories with me in that violin, and there in Paris as I told you, I believed then and now that I’ve finally set Nicholas free.”

“I don’t know if you ever could, I mean…” He began to hand it back to me.

I put one hand on the caramel colored wood and gently leaned it into his belly. “I want you to have it.”

“Lestat no.” His hand trembled as he stepped back, startled.

I’d anticipated his refusal. “When you and Louis go to Ireland - and I know you will, I want this to be with you. As I said, magic is made of elements, distraction, and cleverness. That violin has known all of that, and so in itself is something enchanted. Right there, so near his mouth and the sound that came off those strings were words he could never have said so succinctly” I reached to lovingly touch the chin rest, so worn in one place it looked as if someone had inlaid an amber jewel. He held it and moved to sit on what we all referred to as my couch, the cushions worn and comfortable. I stood and watched as he put his chin reverently against the violin as if it were a lover’s skin.


	4. Elemental Revisions - Part Two

#  Elemental Revisions Part Two

Written By Leshan

* * *

**(Brian)**

It was  _ THE _violin, you know? That one. He studied me with a loving expression. Of course he loved me but this, this was - he expected me to just thank him and head off with the violin in hand? It was too much. I closed my eyes and fell silent as I leaned against the worn chin rest, the smell of the wood, the varnish. This new world swam through my mind, the fresh memory of my own death, my saviours there to replenish and pull me where… through the darkness, out of the light and into a new realm. The room seemed to dissolve around me and I could hear people passing by on the street, cars, the buzz of the traffic lights then I was swimming again in the sensations here - the crackle of the fire was a prelude, an audience clapping perhaps in anticipation of hearing this magnificent instrument. 

“Brian,” His voice was gentle, his hand on my knee. 

“Give me a moment,” I mentally centered myself with some version of the trick Louis had shown me to slow down and single out mortal heartbeats. I focused on my breathing, the sound and measure slowing as I came back to immediate senses. As the external stimuli settled into the background, part of what Lestat had said rose to the forefront of my thoughts. 

He’d said something that I often thought of Louis---that he, Lestat, often knew what was right for Louis before Louis himself. I thought the same sort of thing about Louis quite often, that he knew what Lestat needed before Lestat knew and he was nearly always right.

I didn’t want him to leave but I thought that maybe he was right now in saying that Louis and I needed this time together to cement what we had chosen together to make it strong. Withstanding centuries was no easy task and I knew that for certain. God knows it’s been reiterated enough by them. We had the time, so why should we not take advantage of it and work at building what we would need to survive together? Use the gift given to our advantage? At least we knew that it was a good idea to put the time to its best use.

I still had the beautiful violin in my hands and, mindful of Lestat’s eye I lifted it to rest beneath my chin and drew the bow over the strings, shivering slightly at the beautiful, rich tone. I decided on a slow air, Sliabh na mBan. 

It was the first time I’d really played since the turn and I felt the differences right away, just in the way my wrist rolled and the way the notes issued forth with seemingly no effort. Magic indeed. I saw him watching me, his eyes glimmering in the dim room, a satisfied smile on his face, as if to say “See? I told you!”

“Not everything I do is because of my notoriously fickle nature. That violin should belong to someone who will play it the way it was meant to be played. That is part of the magic, Brian. Knowing when to pass the magic along and to whom.” I played another scatter of notes...Roisin Dubh which I often played for Louis; it means The Black Rose. When I’d been missing him in Ireland, the sweet sad notes put me in mind of him and I would sit on the cliff rocks and play the song and think about him as the notes blew away on the sea wind.

At that moment I became aware of Louis’s approaching footfall outside, diminished only for a moment by the sound of tires on wet pavement as a car passed by. Without deliberate effort, each such sound was something for my newly heightened senses to examine. The front door opened and he called my name. “I’m here, Louis,” I answered, my heartbeat accelerating when I heard him coming up the stairway. A moment later he appeared in the doorway, taking in the violin in my hands and his beloved Lestat in his accustomed place on the couch. The look they exchanged was warm and familiar and went a far way in reassuring me. If Lestat left for some little while, surely it would not be for long.

Louis sat down beside me and ran a hand through my hair. “You have fed? Are you satisfied?”

“Yes.” I said. There was rain in his hair and he smelled of the wind. He pulled me close and with my face against his neck, my assertion of satisfied hunger was suddenly in doubt. His blood called to me, a siren song that I felt helpless to resist.

“Perhaps not so satisfied as he might insist.” Lestat murmured. He raised an eyebrow and Louis smiled at him and moved closer to me. 

“Can I help with that?” Louis asked, “I am familiar with the yearning for more than mortal sustenance.”

I knew an invitation when I heard one and as he pulled me into his arms, I bent my head to his offered throat and the flood of the nectar of his blood in my mouth pulled a groan of pleasure from me. His own soft moan only fueled my desire for the taste of him.

  
  
  


**(Louis)**

And there he was, my darling one, waiting for a taste from me. The sting of his fangs at my throat was sweet, a welcome home of sorts. “So, Brian. You are still hungry. Come, and take from me. We will have to make sure you have enough every night. Starving yourself makes for a cranky vampire. Take it from me.”

“Louis, if I may be so bold with my advice. I have thought about our beginnings quite a lot these past few weeks and it occurs to me that we may have forgotten just how strong the hunger was at the beginning, what a nearly crushing thing it once was to have such a need night by night.”

‘You are of course, quite right, Lestat. I had wondered, too, if you might also part with a few more ounces of your precious blood, before you decide you must take leave of us. In fact, I should like to pay you a visit with that in mind so I don’t languish with want of you for however long you take it in your mind to leave us on our own. I take it you have spoken with Brian about your upcoming travels and I see that you have made him a most generous gift of your treasured family heirloom. I can think of no better gift you could have given him. I think perhaps your Nicolas would have approved.

Lestat sat down beside me and ran his hand through Brian’s hair and pressed his thigh familiarly against my own. As much as he did not wish Lestat to leave, I think he was pleased with the lack of angst and drama which so often accompanies him when he has taken his leave in the past. I am sure that my normal recalcitrant attitude that so often comes up between us when there is such a leave-taking can grow most tedious. 

Brian squirmed in my arms and sat up in my lap after his drink. “Louis,” he said. Lestat has asked me to accompany him on his hunt tomorrow evening. Would you be alright with this?”

“Brian, you do not need to ask me for permission to feed or to accompany Lestat.”

He nodded at me and took my hand in his, pressing my fingers to his mouth


	5. Passage To Passage - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to subscribe to our works so you will receive notifications when a new chapter is posted.

# Passage To Passage - Part One

##### Written by Leshan

* * *

**(Lestat)**

The evening of my departure, Louis came to my room before I was even out of bed. I started to sit up as he entered, but before I could, he moved in to lay down beside me. We were both quiet with many things on our minds and while we’d discussed the why and when of my leaving, this was something new for us, in that this time I wasn’t leaving with the whim of a new physical love interest leading me by the nose, nor was I leaving in a pique of anger. I was leaving for completely altruistic reasons - like I said, unprecedented.

“You know I’m missing you already.” He said quietly.

I did know, because since the very night we’d agreed that it would be for the best if Brian could begin his new life without my influence, I’d felt in my heart the same bittersweet heaviness that I could read in his eyes. “Show me.” I answered and pulled him down against my chest. The sadness on his face eased and he gave me an easy smile.

“One for the road hm?”

“Or two,” I countered. “And don’t act like that wasn’t the reason you woke me up.”

He didn’t argue, but instead spent the next however long reacquainting his lips and tongue with all the places he loved on my body: The shallow at the back of my knee called the hough he’d informed me one night as he tickled it with his tongue, my feet, kissing them reverently as he held my legs wide to enter me, and last but definitely not least, the hollow just above my collarbone as we both reached the crescendo. His soft kisses there gradually slowed and he drew in a deep breath and lay quietly as I stroked his hair.

“Should I send Brian a mental invitation?” I sat up slightly against the thickly padded headboard. “I’m sure he,”

“No,” He interrupted. “Just the two of us.”

I understood. Brian had resigned himself to my absence and would only be upset anew if we indulged in all manner of physical reciprocation. “Alright then.”

He sat up beside me and took my hand. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t apprehensive of how things will be for us without you here. And please don’t dismiss such concern.”

“Might I assuage them then?” I offered a reassuring squeeze on his hand.

“Yes, you may.” He laughed softly and laced his fingers with mine.

“For you, I haven’t always been the best role model - and please don’t dismiss my opinion.”

“Oh that I wouldn’t dismiss.” He said seriously, though I knew he was smiling.

“Just so. But I didn’t have to be any sort of role model for you Louis, because of the man you already were. I could have left you the night I brought you over and you’d have been just fine, hell, maybe you’d have even been better off.”

“Despite what I may say in times of frustration Lestat, I am never better off without you.”

“Well, no one really is but that’s another point altogether.” We laughed out loud and I continued. “You’re going to be fine. If you can learn to navigate this life with me as your captain then Brian has no chance of failure with you as his guide.”

“The mechanics of it all Lestat, that much I can show him - hunting, reading thoughts, deception tricks - but everything else, there’s so much to think about, so many things I might miss. Eternity is nothing if not full of surprises for our kind. Already he has felt differences in his mind and in how he feels and reacts to those he’s known all the while he’s lived with us. It unsettles him greatly.”

“You’ll be there for those too, or at least to help him but those are the aspects he’ll have to work out on largely his own. After all, you wouldn’t have wanted me at every turn to have said ‘this is how you must feel about this’, or ‘when that happens you should do this’.”

His rich laughter filled the room. “Oh you say that now, but you damn sure tried!”

“Maybe a little.”

“Maybe? A little?” He leaned over and then moved himself astride.

“Mm, maybe a lot?” I moved beneath his hips and wrapped my hand around his renewed interest. “Maybe I need a reminder of how you feel and react to my directives?” He bit his lip and I leaned in to taste the faint trace of blood. “What do you say, my Louis?”

He gave no answer but eased himself onto me, his hands braced on the headboard as he moved. How I loved it when we faced one another in a position where I could see his face, indeed his whole body as the pleasure overtook him. I held his hips as I watched, as his eyes fluttered and in concert, our breathing grew ragged. When he looked into my eyes, I slowly shook my head. No, no, my love, not just yet. Then came those directives I’d mentioned, though no words were required. Lay back, just a turn, we haven’t revisited this position for some time. How does this feel? Ah yes, quite sublime isn’t it? Hard and strong, then slowed down with softly pleading lips and fingers as the rhythm began anew.

When he begged me to release him, I paused to study his face, rimmed with messy, passion-loosed strands of his raven hair. I’d seen it thousands of times, but oh my heart how I loved him so. To study such beauty was in itself an act of lovemaking. I moved down over his chest and kissed him while our bodies found pause.

“Fill me, Lestat. You know how I need you.”

“You know how I need you.” Was I repeating his words, uttering my own urgency, or both?

“How I need you.” He said, his voice broken, his hands pulling me deeper.

Again I echoed, “How I need you.” as I worked toward oblivion. My beloved, my Louis. I felt his mind reaching for me and when he leaned up and sank his teeth into my chest, the synapses fired, the connection was made and we spun deliriously in the sacred space where body, heart and mind was joined. Mind-words ran together, thoughts took form, entwined and retreated to places only we knew, places that could never be breached.

When he lay back, tears were fresh upon his face. “Lestat,”...

“Shh, now.” I quieted him as I moved onto my back and pulled him once more against me. “Drink deeply my one love.”

And drink he did, following a directive of both his heart and an instinct that very blood had imparted so many years ago. Time and trials aside, I was forever within him and now, my blood would fuel a new directive in his fostering a new immortal life, time and trials aside. Yes, time and… time… and time… I was dozing. More than dozing, I seemed to float as he drank, though my hands moved over the smooth sculpture of his flesh. I was memorizing.


	6. Passage To Passage - Part Two

# Passage To Passage - Part Two

##### Written by Leshan

* * *

(Lestat)

I showered and dressed, and Louis’ roused from his pleasured exhaustion just as I stepped back into the bedroom. I leaned over and caressed his foot. “I’ll meet you and Brian downstairs.” He nodded and I left him to his own ablutions.

Down the hall Brian was waiting in the music room but I did not speak to him save for the briefest touch of my mind. How must it feel for him? He wasn’t the neediest of fledgling vampires because of all the years he has lived with us and come to know others in the blood. But despite the fact that on the surface he harbored no jealousy when Louis and I spent time exclusive to his presence, I knew that as part of his new immortal wiring, it was there somewhere. Certainly if my own maker had another child, lover or one in the same that called his own heart and body so soon after my creation, I wouldn’t have stood one minute for it. Yes, I hear everyone saying “But Lestat, Brian isn’t you.” which is true enough, and good for him that he is Brian enough to put aside such topical resentment. Still, part of why I was headed West was to avoid what I knew inevitably would arise.

As I put my bags into the trunk of Louis’ Audi, I felt a wave of mixed emotions. Leaving the two of them to discover this new life, that much I felt was the right thing to do, but what then? I hadn’t much thought about what I would do or how long I would be gone from them, our shared companions and even the city itself. No great adventure lay on the horizon, no thrill of the chase, no dastardly villains to fight. Hm. I paused as I shut the trunk and leaned against the side of the car looking up at the townhouse. Lots of good memories in this house with Louis and Brian, that’s for sure. Anyway, it was best I not think about how to occupy myself and just let things come as they choose. Lestatian Zen.  
“You have everything?”

Louis' voice stirred me from my thoughts. Brian was just behind looking every bit like he’d rather go drain a few tourists first. “And then some, yes. All set.” I answered.

The airport wasn’t so far away, but Louis’ driving, took a far circuitous route while Brian and I shared the back seat. He leaned into me but was quiet as I stroked his hair. “Halloween is just around the corner and won’t you have an interesting time this year?” He didn’t reply. “It’s the first big tourist event since your turning. Wait until you experience it as you are now.”

“You should be there. It’s always such a good time.”

“It will still be a good time, wait and see - an even better time.” I whispered against his cheek “Louis doesn’t like the expression, but mon cher it is like a grand buffet.”

“Don’t tease me just now. I feel like I could drink a buffet’s worth.”

“Ah, yes. About that.” I shifted and reclined back in the soft leather. His eyes were flashes of cognac as we passed beneath the street lights. I unbuttoned my shirt as he studied me with hungered impatience. “That’s right, come now.”

Without hesitation, he lay against my chest and settled his teeth on my neck. I held him as he drew my blood for the first time since the night of his turn. He moaned and locked his teeth more firmly where then I too let out a soft sigh of pleasure. What he drew in, what any of us drink from another immortal is so much more than blood. It is our essential. It is the life of that immortal, in waves and undertows, it is every passion, anger, fear and love they’ve known. For Brian, it was in some ways, more than that. My blood helped to bring him over to this new life and so, it was a reunion, a reconnection and indeed, a replay of his immortal baptism.

He fell away gently, trembling in my arms. I pulled him to me and looked into his eyes as I slowly licked the trace of redness from his lips. He grasped my hair and demanded more. In that kiss, I felt his mind, hesitant only for the newness of ease, then stronger as he felt my coaxing. Yes, there we are, together, blood of my blood, always here His heart questions, his soft anxieties soothed So safe, I am always with you mon fils. Within the essence of those last words was everything said and unsaid. He was my son in some greater way. Forever now the three of us were part of one another in a way that perhaps hadn’t been done by any others. He parted his lips away from mine and our mind-share slowly dissolved. As it slipped away, I thought of a great dark murmuration against a glowing savannah sunset. He was overcome and I helped him back to the other side of the seat. Given the intensity of the moment, I hadn’t noticed that Louis had pulled the car to the side of a very deserted road. I leaned up and breathed against the fall of his hair. “We’ve had so many good backseat moments ourselves, haven’t we, trésor?” He drew in a breath and pressed toward me with a slow inhale. I reached over the seat and into his shirt to trace my fingers around his nipple and bring it between my fingers. My teeth grazed his earlobe, “Front seat too, as I recall.” I gave him a low and all to inviting laugh. “Have I brought you back from your distraction then, darling?”

“You know the answer to that, devil.” He turned his neck more to sit himself right than in invitation. “As much as I’d like to sit here and make another memory with you, I must have a care that Brian is going to need a dose of less intoxicating blood before the night is over and for you,” He gestured toward the windshield. “Weather is coming in. Who’s piloting tonight?”

I scowled and pulled my hand free of him. “Connor I believe. It was not certain but I’m hoping it is Connor.”

“You just like him because he lets you sit in the cockpit and push buttons.” He gave me a wry smile.

“What can I say, I like pushing buttons.” I shrugged.

“Oh how well I know, my love, how well I know.”

He turned and brought the engine to life as Brian stirred behind me. I sat once more and took this new immortal’s hand in mine.

✱✱✱✱✱✱

As we pulled up to the airport I could see the Beechcraft as it taxied toward the fence. Flying private was truly a blessed option to have. Commercial flights, while I have taken them, leave quite a bit of room for getting in trouble with mortals - in a good or bad way depending on one’s perspective. The valet collected my few bags and we followed him inside, accompanied by a low roll of distant thunder.

I checked in with another familiar face, Annie, the concierge. She was efficient, friendly and discreet. When she addressed me as Mr. Degrand, I hesitated a moment. Yes, my oft-used alias, but it instantly brought Susannah to mind. Later, I told myself. I would have time to think of her, perhaps even reach out with my mind just enough to see where and how she was by now. I hadn’t even considered the act until now - despite what some people may think we’re not always in Count Dracula mode, stalking you at every turn.

We made our way to the tarmac and ahead of me, Louis took a seat on the bench near the observation window. He nodded slightly toward where Brian hung back by the door, looking off toward where the other jets sat like silent prehistoric birds. I approached and put my hand on his back. “Everything looks different now. You can see into the skin of the machine.” He turned toward me and before a slow blink of his eyes I caught the bedazzlement. Before he became accustomed to his new sight, there wasn’t a single thing that couldn’t fascinate like a mortal dose of LSD. That was just one thing I was going to miss sharing with him. Already there had been good laughs shared over what was compared to what was now.

“Everything looks different now, yes.” He said quietly and looked off for another moment before coming to embrace me. “There’s so much I want to say to you Lestat.”

“Words are fickle things, Brian. Your heart and mind have already shown me how you feel, and I trust in that ever more deeply than verbal expressions.” I smiled and caressed his cheek. “You are as you saw there in the car, protected… no one will dare hurt you with my blood running in your veins and Louis to back it up.” I glanced toward my love there on the bench with his jacket pulled up around his neck. “He can be pretty badass, you know?”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh and nod in agreement. “He loves you so… and I …” He pulled at his lips to distract his build of emotion.

“And I love both of you just as much. Our life together as a family is not ending, cher. We have eternity at our fingertips, and this is only the prologue to our fine story.”

He shook his head. “See? That. You can just say things like that.”

I shrugged ever so slightly as another, closer roll of thunder came. “This life is elegance and poetry, and in the arms of your maker, in the run of the streets and the life that will pulse at your lips, you will know it now forever.” A gust of wind blew my jacket open and seemed to be a diversion from the sadness of the moment.

Brian’s face lit up with a smile. “You didn’t have to wear this old Chambray shirt for my sake.”

“Are you kidding? It’s one of the most comfortable things I own.” He’d bought it for me some years ago and it must have been laundered a thousand times.

“I’m really going to miss you.” He said as he stepped back just enough.

“Well, how lucky we both are to have someone so ingrained in our heart.” I did indeed mean he and I, but couldn’t help to once again glance at Louis, for more than anything, he was our shared connection.

Brian pulled me into his arms and held his lips against my cheek. “He’d let us say our goodbyes all night.”

“Not goodbye, just see ya later.” I smiled.

“You got it, boss.” He said lightly as he stepped back, but his expression was aching as I walked away.

✱✱✱✱✱✱

Over two-hundred years had passed since the transfiguration of my beloved. So long ago in the heat of a Louisiana night, he became my own. In all the years we’d shared together, through all the arguments, the betrayals, and the reconciliations, there were a few constants and among them was the fact that I never tired of simply watching him move. Does that sound superficial? If it were on the level of mortal ambulation, then perhaps. For me, he has always been so effortlessly graceful and fluid, and he’s that way whether he’s just walking across a room or taking down a deserving target. As I stood there to watch him walk toward me, a stinging rush of love filled my chest, in large part for the fact that the word love could never be enough.

We came into one another’s arms just as a light rain began to fall. It seemed somehow appropriate to the circumstance. I’d told him on many occasions that rain suited him and as such, tempered my fire. “I always think of Chopin in a cold, misting rain.” I said as I caressed his face with my thumb. “You remember that beautiful night?”

“I do.”

He was quiet and laid his head upon my shoulder, tired both from hunger and the intense range of emotions now and in the past weeks. I stroked his hair and continued. “How many trials have we endured since those early nights, my love?” He stepped back and like Brian, averted his eyes to contain his feelings. I waited.

“We’ve gotten better recently.” A smile could not quite form as he spoke.

“I believe in your heart you know who’s greatly responsible for that fact.” I looked toward Brian who, mesmerized by the jets once more, stood with his back to us.

“Don’t sell yourself short.” He ran one hand through his hair. “You’ve put in a lot of work.”

“You’re worth working for, always.” I brought him to me once again, our foreheads pressed together gently, our mouths almost touching.

“He loves you so, Lestat.”

“And I love him as my own.” I answered, restating what I’d whispered to Brian in the car. As Louis’ child alone he would be safe anywhere in the world, but that he was indeed some new immortal synthesis, some craft cocktail blend of Louis and Lestat would guarantee his future. That blending piqued my interest and I wanted to explore it later, along with other things the two of them had been charting along the way. Vampire evolution of sorts. A loud clap of thunder broke my thoughts and I saw my favorite pilot coming out of the terminal.

“Good to see you again, Sir. We’d better get wheels up, there’s a big one coming in off the Gulf.”

I nodded and turned with Louis out of the wind. “I won’t be gone for long you know.”

“Yes, but…”

“Mm, no.” I kissed him deeply and then as before, our mouths barely touching as we spoke our devotions. “In this world, tu me complètes...”

“No distance, no time…” The taste of his tears, the words from vows we’d read some years before.

“Always,” I echoed and again a kiss as if the whole world had fallen away. How beautiful to be suspended in that space where indeed no distance or time could dictate. This was where he would forever be in my heart and in his, my residence was immutable. The tenderness of the moment was not without passion and for that, I pressed backward until he was against the wall. “I could make love to you right now and not care who watched.” I growled against his ear.

“Ah, as much as I’d enjoy that, I think it would be ill advised tonight.” He declined, but not before giving me a good rub with his hand. “I’ll owe you.”

“We’ll owe each other.” I said, grazing his neck with my teeth before standing to shake off the fog of desire. I looked for Brian and saw that he was outside, leaning against the hood of the car. The jet was ready, and I felt that they too were ready for my departure. I turned and mounted the boarding stairs, then looked back to give my beloved a reassuring nod. I wondered if he had any idea how much I was going to miss him, and just as quickly hoped he did not. Onward then through the night; The desert was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Music for Passage To Passage: Distant Horizons by Atmoswaves


	7. Blood of My Blood

# Blood Of My Blood

##### Written by Gairid

* * *

**(Louis)**

We were driving back from the airport after we had taken our leave from Lestat and we were discussing what Lestat had said when he’d given Brian a parting measure of his Blood. In my mind I heard the words he’d said, “Yes, there we are, together, blood of my blood, always here. So safe, I am always with you mon fils.”

“Yes, and we’d were speaking about Halloween and how he thought I would enjoy the smorgasbord that would be readily available, the so-called buffet.”

“Yes, he is fond of the buffet as a metaphor, but you are thirsting, Beloved.” I murmured. “And let me say that Lestat’s use of the term “tempting buffet” was never anything that I myself found tempting, even back when I had to be reminded of that need. I always told him it was a crass way of referring to mortals.”

“Yeah well, he needed no such trick to press me toward what he is so pleased to term as a ‘tempting buffet’,” Brian said “I would rather have had him stay with us here with us for Halloween.” His voice lowered, morose with missing Lestat.

“You are thirsting, Beloved.” I murmured. “And let me say that Lestat’s use of the term “tempting buffet” was never anything that I myself found tempting, even back when I had to be reminded of that need.”

“Mmmhm, yes, I understand you are not overly fond of that term.”

“Lestat and I often agree to disagree when it comes to his sense of humor.” I said, with a little smile. “Come, let’s see to that appetite of yours, my young one.” I took a shorter way back to the Quarter and I drove to the Bywater and parked near the St. Roche Cemetery. Brian looked around curiously. “And why have you brought us here, Louis?”

“There is a house I have had an eye on for a while now, occupied by several most unsavory young men, both of whom have their fingers dug into some very lucrative and seriously unlawful pies.

“Hmm. Drugs?” Brian said immediately.

“For them, drugs are just one means toward a more nefarious end.”

“Louis, pardon me, but at this point, I am more than inclined to trust in your judgement.”

His discomfort was plain to see. Despite the fact that he had a parting taste of Lestat’s blood on the way to the airport, his hunger was very evident to me. “Yes, I understand that. We must only wait for their arrival. I want you to follow my lead. Keep a step behind me.” He nodded and followed me up the shadowy street. We waited beside a tall, overgrown photinia hedge. I watched him carefully, noting the trembling in his muscles. I smelled blood and saw that he’d bitten his lips and was licking at them compulsively.

Moments later, headlights appeared at the end of the street. “Remember.” Louis whispered to me “Stay behind me, Brian.” I nodded. The car drove past us and parked in front of one of the more run down houses on the street. The occupants got out of the car and I came up after them as they walked along the sidewalk. Brian stepped up behind me and took his place as I had asked.

He anticipated my movements, and moments after I brought down my victim, he did the same, driving his fangs into his victim’s throat and uttering a groan of deep satisfaction as he drew forth a strong draught. After only a few moments, he dropped the drained body to the pavement, and leaned heavily against a parked car. “Still hungry.” he muttered. He looked toward the house, head tilted in a listening attitude. “There’s another guy in there. Upstairs.”

“Go on, then. I will be here when you are finished.” I said.

He went up the porch stairs and let himself stealthily into the house.

**(Brian)**

Once inside, I stayed still, listening. From one of the rooms upstairs I heard the sounds of a video game. I went up the stairs silently and looked into the room. The gamer looked familiar and after a moment, I recognized him as the young man who had been lurking around Perry’s back courtyard when I’d gone to visit her a week or so earlier.

How did she know this man? Met him at a Christmas party was what she told me. I made up my mind. He was dangerous, not only to Perry, but to other women who might cross paths with him and his friends. I knew he was downstairs and I sidled back into the shadowy hallway. He came to me and quietly pulled me along into one of the empty rooms along the hall.

“What is it, Brian?”

“That’s the guy who was stalking Perry the other night. Remember, the night I brought her to _Maison de Chene_.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Right. Well, it’s good you found these guys. What if they’d done something to her?” I felt my temper rising and I went back down the hall to where Adam was still playing the video game. “Enjoying yourself Adam?” I asked casually, stepping into the room.

He stood. “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?”

“Came for a little take-out.” I snarled, knocking the controller from his hand. He rose to his feet awkwardly and I pulled him to me. He flinched back when I lunged for his throat. All my anger drained away when I tasted the heated mortal blood in my mouth. Adam struggled weakly in my grip and I took a moment to sink my teeth in more securely.

Louis entered the room. He stood watching me as I drank and then he came to my side “Brian, you are not yet strong enough to drink his death.” he said softly. I released the man’s body and sank back against the chair.  
“I’ll take you home, my love.” Louis said. I realized I was heavily caught in the swoon and he lifted me and carried me out to the car.

Once we reached the townhouse I curled up on the sofa in the front parlour, listening to the traffic moving up the street outside the open French doors. Louis gave me some time to come back to myself and then we walked downstairs together and crossed the courtyard to the cottage he had occupied for years. Brian preferred us to stay there rather than using the bedroom Lestat and I had occupied for so long. I appreciated this respect as I always had. I kissed him and stepped into the bathroom to run the shower.

“Come along, Brian. Time for a shower, beautiful.” He stepped into the shower with me. “Let’s wash that marijuana smell from your hair. I don’t much care for it and it seems to be everywhere these days. That house we were in reeked of it.”

He nodded in agreement. “People who play those video games often use it a lot,”

“And why is that?” I asked, reaching to wet his hair under the spray.

“One of the effects of cannabis is, depending on the strain of the plant, it will have different effects on the user. One strain, sativa, has an energizing effect, depending upon the levels of THC in the variety being used. The Indica varieties will often have a more sedative effect, but again, there are so many hybrids that the Indica and Sativa strains are not the only predictors of how the cannabis will affect the user. My head lolled back as he massaged my scalp. “Feels good,” I murmured.

“It all sounds far more complicated than I would have first assumed.” I nodded. “And now that it’s become legal in some places, much more is known by the average user than most people would have known even 10 years ago, except for maybe those who dabbled in growing it.”

“I had not known you to be a user of such substances.”

“No, not so much. I preferred good whiskey.” I said, smiling.

“I myself preferred rum.” Louis said, his eyes half closed as he stood beneath the hot spray. I ran my hand against his scalp, reaching for the shampoo on the corner shelf. I poured some into my hand and lathered his hair, running my fingernails over his scalp. He pressed his cheek against mine, his throat rumbling with that humming I loved. He gripped my back and unlocked his knees, sliding down the length of my body, murmuring my name against my skin. I felt a letting go, a release of some tension within me that I had not realized I had harbored. I became distracted by a metaphorical vision that had come to me several times since my birth into this life. All the while I’d lived with them, I had only glimpses of the inside world created by the blood that I now shared and since that night when they’d both embraced and brought me over, new keys had been placed into my hands, keys to an ancient home in my vision, where so many doors waited to be opened. This I saw as he skillfully played his mouth upon me. Light and shadow in the halls, such sweet intoxicating chiaroscuro, my maker. Oh the feel of his mouth, suckling and surrounding my eager flesh. My knees grew weaker as I leaned against the warm, wet tile but as I neared my release, I felt instead something let go within myself. One of the doors in that mental mansion opened unexpectedly. It was enough that I pulled back to pause his wonderful ministrations.

“What is it, Louis? Something is between us. What is it? No, Louis wait,” I groaned as I stepped back from his attention.

“Do you not want me to continue?”

Was he kidding? I wanted him to continue all night, but I felt I must address the strangeness of the emotion I’d just felt.

“You know better.” He came up from the floor of the shower just as slowly as he’d gone down, moving his lips once more against me in reverse. When he was so near to my mouth, kissing me tenderly as his hand continued below, I wanted to fold myself into him, to hide from the feelings I had never experienced, and yet I knew it was better to speak my mind - I knew he’d prefer it and the other half of my new blood would narrow his eyes and insist. “Louis, just now I felt something.” He squeezed my hardness gently as if to affirm that I definitely should be feeling something - and believe me, I was. “Yes, there’s something between us.” He pressed his chest against mine there in the water so warm, rivulets on the tiles like dreamy rain. “Mmm. There certainly is something between us.”  
The desire in his eyes was hypnotizing. I looked away before it was too late. “Can we talk about it for a bit, please?”

He stepped from the shower and drew me with him, moving into the bedroom and placing a soft bath sheet around me. He drew another around his own shoulders and he directed me into the bed where he drew the towel around me and covered me with the blankets.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you hadn’t done that since the change and that in itself made me feel differently. Not that I didn’t want you to do it, believe me. Maybe in some way I’d thought you didn’t want me, I don’t know. My emotions are all over the place.” I apologized again.

He got into the bed beside me and began toweling the moisture from my hair. “Let me assure you now, Brian, that I have not lost my desire for you. Far from it, my beauty. Again, we learn from The Blood. Lestat understood more quickly than either of us that he needed to remove himself from us so that these emotions would not become a problem, and that we would learn instead, how to manage them. For you, it may be even more difficult because you have not had these feelings before. I am sorry that you felt upset or hurt. This is a learning curve for both of us, my dear one. I am glad you said something to me right away. We must avoid such harmful misunderstandings. For my part, I must learn to notice your moods a little more closely. I have never known you to be needy in this way.”

“So...this is all normal?” I asked. “Did it happen to you?”

“The circumstances were different for us.” he said. "At the beginning, it was only Lestat and myself. No others were part of that dynamic. Any anxiety I felt was a result of my own insecurities, or so I believed at the time. Thinking about it now, I realize Lestat had no insight about it because he was not working with any kind of information from his maker or anyone else.”

He moved closer to me. “But now, my Brian, I would dearly love to lay your anxiety to rest, my own.”

“I’d like that too.” I told him, moving into his embrace.

I brought him close and he moved to my throat, eager for a taste. He closed his teeth onto my flesh, sighing at the taste of blood. I gripped his hips and I moved to give him access to my body. Lowering himself onto me proved more pleasurable for him than it had been when he was mortal; he was pleased to accommodate me with his new, much more flexible body, which made all the difference. We moved together in ways he could not have imagined possible just a few weeks ago and he gave up to the pleasure of it, leaving behind his earlier anxiety, clinging to me in his ecstasy. He fell into a sated, blissful sleep as the dawn painted the edges of the curtains of the bedroom with ruddy light. I covered him with blankets and he lost himself to the death sleep clasped securely in my arms.

**(Brian)**

That night, I woke and Louis was spooned behind me, his arm curled around my waist. I reached and found his hand, taking it in mine. “Good evening, Brian.” he said moving close to my ear.

“Good evening, Louis.” I said. I rolled to my back and smiled at him. He laced his fingers through mine and he brought my hand to his mouth to press a kiss to my knuckles. "Oh my god, you are so beautiful." He murmured, unable to contain himself.

“Are you thirsting?” Louis asked me, with a little roll of his eyes. “No, I’m fine right now.” I told him. You were most generous last night.”

“Good. We have time for a little talk, then.”

“Of course. What’s on your mind?”

Last night, when you took your victim. You need to have a care not to chase the victim into his death, even though you will sometimes want to. You are not strong enough to manage it yet. I noticed last night that your temper got the best of you. I imagine it was because of your worry for Persephone.

You’re probably right. I was pissed off at him as soon as I realized who he was. I’ll watch out for that.

“Such a thing could take you by surprise and possibly leave you vulnerable if you are on your own. I will reiterate; you must stay safe, my own.”

“I will watch my temper. Louis.” I said, contritely. “That’s a promise.” I was not angry for I understood his decision was one made from inexperience. He had no way to understand how following a victim to his death was something he was not prepared for. “We will talk about this in depth, Brian. This is something you need to know about. “

He nodded, “I understand. We’ll go over it later.”

Louis pulled me to his chest. “Later, then. For now, you need a meal and then we should go and have a word with Persephone.”


	8. A chuisle mo chroí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, A chuisle mo chroí, means "(you are) the pulse of my heart"  
> in gaeilge (Irish gaelic).
> 
> The pronunciation of the phrase is (more or less) Mu Kooish-la mu kree. I changed the earlier translation after speaking with a friend who recommended this as a more managable and reliable translation from the one I was attempting to use by working with my limited vocabulary and grammar knowledge of the language.

# A chuisle mo chroí

##### Written by Gairid

* * *

**(Brian)**

Several nights later, I crossed the park, headed toward _Maison de chene_. The thirst had been dampened in me, but I realized at that moment that the maddening thirst had hardly been satisfied.

Entering the house, I fell into Louis’s arms, shuddering with the force of the thirst that seemed to be overcoming me.

“What is it, Brian?”

“I don’t think I’m much of a vampire.” I said with a sigh.

“What are you talking about? It’s been all of a few weeks, my beautiful one. Breathe, darling. This is merely a chapter, not your whole story. Your tale has only just begun. It’s not a test, you know.” Louis snuggled up against me. "Now, tell me. What is this nonsense? What makes you think you are “not much of a vampire”? I think I can state with some assurance that not many of us come to this life with anything approaching specific natural ability. Even you, Brian, with your familiarity with us, you cannot think that said familiarity would turn you instantly into a practiced predator.”

I settled back with my head in his lap, looking up into his eyes, filled with a beautiful lambent shine reflecting the glimmer of the candles he had lighted throughout the room.

“Have you fed enough? Your color is off.”

“I’ve fed.” I assured him. “You could have done with another victim. I can tell that you are still thirsting. I will go with you, if you wish.”

What I wanted to say was, as always, it was the nectar from his veins that I craved. I’d awakened as I often did, thinking of that rich sweetness on my tongue, craving it.

He got up and took a moment to be sure the candles were doused. He nodded to me and I followed him to the door. In his patient way, he showed me again how he went about choosing a victim and stressed not spending too much time, that I would be able to drain a victim more quickly than I thought so as to avoid attracting attention. “Be aware of the prevalence of CCTV . It’s so ubiquitous one tends to miss it, but it’s the last thing one of us needs to complicate life.”

“There must be a way we can interrupt the feed in one of those cameras, so that anything that is caught on them can be interrupted.” I mused. "I’ll have to check on that on one of the cameras at home.”

“How clever!” Louis remarked, pleased with me.

“Well, we can interrupt electrical energy by turning lights off and on, so this should be simple enough. We’ll check it on the system at home.” Louis had demonstrated the trick with the lights to me early and I was inordinately pleased when I caught the knack of it quickly.

We crossed Magazine Street and he led me into a crowded bar and urged me to try the little drink. Unlike choosing a victim, this was different: I didn’t have to assess character or make a life or death decision. The little I took did not harm mortals any more than a pleasant “Good Evening” sent their way. It was hardly as satisfying as a regular kill, but workable.

This was another way I became aware of Louis’s care of me. Without my telling him, he knew, perhaps because of his own past experiences and my discomfort was not lost on him. I met him outside and he drew me close. “Is your thirst satisfied, my love?”

“Yes. I feel much better.” I took his hand and placed it, palm up on my cheek. “See? Nice and warm. I’m going to get the streetcar and go see Persephone. I won’t be long.” “I will attempt to address your craving for…”dessert” upon your return.” He followed me down the front stairs and sent me on my way with a warm and promising kiss.

I zipped my jacket up against the chill in the air and walked across the park to catch the streetcar to the quarter. I made the walk from Canal Street to her place on Royal quickly. The lights were on upstairs and when I rang the bell, the lights flicked on. ”Who’s there? ” Her voice came across the intercom.

“It’s Brian.” I said. She buzzed the lock and I stepped inside. Perry was coming down the stairs, a broad smile on her face. “Brian! _Mon Cher_! Come in!” She greeted me with a warm hug and a peck on the cheek. She closed the door behind me and locked it. “Oh, It’s wonderful to see you!” she said. “Are you...uh... settling in?”

“I am. It’s taking a little time, but Louis is very patient.”

“I miss having you just up the street.”

“ We’ve been staying in the house by the park right now. I looked at her and she avoided my glance. “What’s going on? You seem jumpy. What’s the matter?”

“It’s just weird." she shrugged. "I can’t offer you a beer or a coffee or anything.”

“No, It’s fine. You can make coffee if you want. I can’t drink it but I still love the smell.” She set about grinding fresh beans and heated the water for the French press. While we waited, she glanced out the window to the courtyard. “Someone’s outside.” she said. I looked out and saw a shadow crossing the courtyard and heard footsteps crunching on the gravel.

I stepped to the door. “No, Brian. Don’t open the door.”

“Who is that? I’ll just tell him to shove off, if you want.”

“Best to just ignore him. He wants nothing more than someone to argue with.”

“Perry, come on. You can’t have someone just lurking around out there. I glanced out through the glass. I could see him clearly, watching her through the window with an intentness I didn’t like at all. A predator recognizes a predator. “Who is he?”

“I met him at a party over Christmas. He’s been playing stalker ever since. His name’s Adam Morton.”

“Does he have your number?”

“No. I wasn’t interested in a call from him, y’know?” At that moment he kicked at the door, screaming in at Perry. “Oh, hell no.” I growled. “I’ll get rid of him.” “Brian, no. I don’t need the trouble it will cause.”

“No trouble.” I promised. “Just go on upstairs. I won’t hurt him.” She did as I asked and at a further assault at the backdoor, I flung the door open and confronted the young man. “Who the fuck are you?” he growled raggedly. “I could ask you the same thing. Look, you’re going to have to leave.” I told him. “Perry doesn’t want you here.” I took hold of his arm and forced his attention by tightening my grip on him. His eyes widened but then he shook it off, refusing to believe what his senses were telling him. In my limited experience I’d found this happened far more often than I would have believed.

He tried to shrug me off, but his effort was futile. “You need to leave. Now.” I shoved him away and he fell to the ground with a resounding thud, groaning as the air was pushed from his lungs.

“She can’t hide in that house forever.” he said in a breathless voice.

“And you can’t hide from me forever.” I said, offering him a fangy grin. For the first time, I caught a gasp from him and he struggled to get to his feet. I left him out there, closing and locking the door behind me. I went up the stairs and found Perry in her bedroom, her face flushed with her upset.

“Come with me.” I said gently. I stepped out into the hallway and out to the gallery overlooking the courtyard. There was no movement from below. “There. See? Looks like Adam has left the premises. Are you up for a quick trip up the street?”

“Depends what you mean by quick.” she said with a nervous little laugh.

“I want to get the car from the townhouse to drive us down to the park.”

“Okay, I think I can deal with that.” She smiled. “Okay, then.” He smiled and I lifted her. “Oh my god, no!” Without giving her time to be afraid, I dropped from the rail of the gallery to the ground. “Please don’t do that again.” she said shakily as I set her on her feet. She leaned against me for a moment taking a few deep breaths. “So...where are we going?”

“Up the street to the townhouse to pick up the car. We’ll drive back to the park; you can stay with us to make sure you’re safe.” We walked up the block and she followed me through the courtyard and waited for me to pull the car into the driveway. I got out of the car and held the door for her, turning to close and lock the courtyard door.

“Great car.” she said.

I nodded, “Lestat’s.”

“Where is he?” she glanced about.

“Nevada at the moment, I believe.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, so I am told. He’ll be back soon enough.” Perry left it at that. She knew me well enough to know not to look for too much information.

We got to the park soon after and I pulled around into the driveway. Louis appeared on the back deck and Perry and I entered the residence through the garage. Louis greeted her with a warm hug, kissing her face on each cheek. He then turned to me and gave me a welcoming kiss. “What a pleasure to see you, Persephone.” he said. I told him what had happened when I stopped at her house. “Of course you must stay here.” Louis said, a small frown on his face. Later, after we got Perry settled in the guest room, I told her to make herself at home since we’d be asleep for the day. “Murphy’s food bowl is on an automatic feed time, so he can eat in the morning and he can let himself out to the side yard as he likes. The security system is set. Here’s the code if you leave during the day. The keys to the Range Rover are on the sideboard in the dining room, if you need to use it..”

“I can ride the streetcar back tomorrow. Thanks for looking out for me - Brian, Louis. I appreciate it more than you know.”

Louis and I went upstairs and got ready for bed, even though for us it was early. I explained to Louis what had happened at Perry’s home and how I’d told the guy to leave and then took her to the townhouse to get the Impala to drive her back here. “I didn’t want the guy to know where she was, and it would be too easy to follow the streetcar to where we would get off.”

Louis nodded, “I know it can be difficult when mortals are involved. The idea of “taking care” of such a problem will often cause other problems." I knew what he meant--I’d felt Perry’s discomfort at the idea immediately. Most people don’t easily get past the idea of taking the law into their own hands and the idea, even of someone else doing something along those lines, it never sits well. Partly, it’s fear of the consequences involved, but to be fair, at least in the case of Persephone, she is a good person and such a thing would not be anything she would be comfortable with. I know this from reactions she’d had with Lestat occasionally, she was afraid of him in a visceral way, less so with Louis, but the discomfort was there. I expect because she knew me from before the change that she had less fear of my reactions. Lestat does have a habit of being fond of frightening mortals...he’s admitted it himself.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?”

Louis asked.

I turned to him with a smile and joined him on the bed, taking his mouth in a warm kiss. He ran his hands over the skin on my back, leaning back in invitation. I sank my teeth into the smooth flesh of his neck and took a long drink of his bewitching nectar. “If I may offer an opinion? I think you are a fine vampire and I would defy anyone to say otherwise, my darling.”

“ _A chuisle mo chroí._.” I murmured, with a strong feeling.

“Tell me again what that means,”

“It means you are the pulse of my heart .” I said. He smiled his radiant smile, “I will need you to teach me so I can recognize what you are saying.”

(Louis)

“Shall I say it in French for you, then? _le pouls de mon coeur,_ ” Brian murmured.

“Show-off.” I said affectionately, moving his body about so that I was beneath him. I was getting used to his new scent , the different-ness that had occurred with the changes in his body and his blood. The thick, lusciousness of the Blood, so beautifully encapsulated in his new form, the familiarity of the Blood that now linked him irrevocably to me.

So many things that Lestat had told me had been revealed to me in ways that I could not have foreseen. The Blood is an incredibly strong link. I had known this having had it for so long with my beloved Lestat; I found now that I was overtaken by it with regards to my beautiful fledgling should have been no surprise, yet it was. The wash of love that passed over me was quite powerful. Changes, Lestat had intimated. Things would be different, he said, and I thought I could not miss him more at this moment.

 **(Brian)**

Have I mentioned to you just how beguiling you are? How beautiful you are to me? ” Louis said, his voice a rough growl.

“Have I changed so much, then?” I asked.

A ridiculous question. All I had to do was look at myself in the mirror and marvel again at the strength in my limbs and the acuity of my senses. And how did Louis appear to me now with my enhanced vision? He was the vision of beauty he had always appeared to me as, only I could now take in details of his flesh and movements that had eluded me in my human form: nuances that I had not been able follow so well with that dim mortal sight. I often found myself gazing at Louis with a stunned sort of wonder, something that I had noted in Lestat a time or two. To be fair, there was no reason to think that the sort of fascination with beauty I’d long known about vampires, should be dimmed in any manner.

Some of the many questions I remember asking both Lestat and Louis over the years were perhaps more astute than I realized at the time. Back in those early days, Louis had viewed my many questions with a suspicion that worried me until I realized that he worried more about my how such knowledge could unknowingly might somehow bring some harm to Lestat.

He did not answer my question, instead, he pulled my body across the bed and drew me close, pressing himself tight against me and winding his legs around me. His lips teased the flesh of my throat and I welcomed the sudden pain of his bite with a soft moan. He moved to give me access to his neck at the same time and I shuddered with the immediacy of the pleasure of the Blood flowing into me. The intensity of this new intimacy between us tore the breath from me and I grasped his shoulders with a desperate longing.

How, you might ask, was this so different than it had been before? Because I now felt things with much more intensity; I felt blood calling to blood as I could not have felt when I had been mortal. I felt so much and I thought sometimes that the strength of these feelings might break me.

I felt as if I could not get close enough to him, as if I could never have enough of the taste of him filling me. At that moment I felt the touch of his mind to mine and I felt tears flood my eyes. I’d missed the touch of his mind so much, I could barely stand the pleasure of it, the delicacy of his emotions winding with mine. I spoke his name, to show him how I had missed this facet of him, even in the short time that had passed since we had been able to share one another in this way. I had not realized the mind link would be restored in this way and I said so as he worked my flesh, kneading me with his hands.

“I expect I learned the trick of it from Lestat.”

“And I expect he learned it from you.” I said, enjoying the easy intimacy of the mind touch with him. “You aren’t one to be told you cannot do a thing if it’s something you want. Perhaps I got that trick from both of you. Sort of... hereditary.” I said, pleased.

“Just so.” he said, with a supremely satisfied look on his face.

**(Louis)**

“Now, I believe you mentioned dessert earlier?” I said. And then I took my eager fledgling into my arms and gave him his fill of the “dessert” he requested and at the same time, I had a little dessert for myself and in this way, we were able to swim together, mind to mind, bodies taking over with a slow build of passion. In this way I worked to reassure him how very much I loved him.


	9. Agnate Harmony

# Agnate Harmony

##### Written by Gairid

* * *

**(Louis)**

I woke in the evenings before Brian and nightly found myself lying beside him and listening to his soft breathing, entranced with his strong, steady pulse and the lovely tracery of veins beneath his skin, grown pale as the changes continued to overtake him. I thought again of the remark he’d made the evening before, worried that he was somehow falling short in his new life. This was a definite change in him as he had always been self-confident in his role as factotem for our household--even to the point of being able to deal with Lestat’s sometimes imperious ways. Of course it helped that Lestat liked him and found him to be more than helpful on occasions when his charm and often persuasive personality came in handy.

He kissed me and rose from the bed, gathering his clothes from where he’d laid them the night before. He dressed quickly and ran his hands through his hair in a Lestat-like manner that made me smile.

“I'll be back soon. Dear God, I’m so hungry.” He leaned down and pressed another kiss to my mouth. I felt the trembling in his limbs which presaged his building hunger.

  
“Would you like company?” I asked, “No need. I won’t be long.” he said. He left the room and I heard him downstairs taking a raincoat from the closet, followed by the door closing and the sound of his key in the lock followed by the sound of the alarm being set.

**(Brian)**

When I stepped out onto the porch, I pulled the collar of my coat up and settled a cap on my head. I turned away from the wind and headed toward St. Charles. The streets were mostly empty, so I figured I was likely going to have to put some effort into finding a meal. In the short time since I had undergone the change, I had already found reliable areas to attend to my nightly hunting. Louis had pointed out several locations to me, but for the most part I’d found places on my own. I learned to hone in on those that would be apt to do harm to those around them which was easier than one might think.

More often than not I would find myself trailed...hunted, if you will, by someone who thought to rob or perhaps kill me. I thought back on the many times I walked these streets with little to no thought of the dangers around me. I knew I was more of a danger to these human predators than they could possibly understand.

  
I drove to the quarter in the Rover and parked in the driveway of the townhouse. I walked quickly to Esplanade and followed Royal street up to Washington Park. I knew there was a group of young guys who offered various substances for sale to those who had the money. They lurked about in the shadows of the trees near the Deep Water Horizon monument. I had the money to flash; it was easy enough to draw their attention.

Even as these thoughts crossed my mind I was aware of the low hum of mortal thoughts some of which were directed toward me as I walked along. As a rule I blocked this background chatter from my thoughts because I found it distracting to the point of near madness. I’d learned to block the noise pretty well and I preferred not to listen to such a constant babble; but I had also found I could concentrate on single voices, screening out the rest of the noise. It was this state I found myself in as I walked along. I heard the steady cacophony from behind me, one mind-voice somehow more focused.

I should probably have been more aware but I had never felt threatened from mortals to this point. The mortal whose thoughts I’d heard rushed from behind me and I turned to see he had a gun pointed at me. Having seen the damage a gun could cause I stepped back with my hands raised in a non threatening manner. His hands were shaking and he held the gun at an awkward sideways angle in the manner he’d likely seen in films and on TV. I had the sudden urge to laugh out loud, but I stifled it--instead I used my ability to move more quickly than he would be able to track and snatched the gun from his hand.

I tossed the gun off-handedly to a nearby roof top and knocked him backwards off his feet. His companions took to their heels at that point and I took the opportunity to pull him into my arms and I bent to his throat to assuage my thirst. I did this quickly and when I finished I dropped him to lie against the brick wall that we stood beside. He fumbled for his cell phone and I took it and dialed 911. I didn’t think he’d make it in time for their arrival, but I wanted to make sure he didn’t snap a photo. I dropped it and crushed it with my foot and then took off at an accelerated pace down the street and around the next corner.

It took me very little time to get back to Maison de chene and Louis greeted me at the door with a worried frown. I related what had happened and while he was grateful that I’d managed not to take a bullet, he warned me to not let my guard down while hunting. I promised him that I would be more careful and we retired to the ‘safe room’ for the night.

We went into the bathroom and he drew a bath for me and with gentle hands he undressed me, humming softly under his breath. He moved his hands over my skin in a way that made my muscles twitch. He motioned for me to get in the tub and removed his own clothes quickly. He got in the water behind me, still humming as I settled back against him. 

  
He pressed his nose into my hair and breathed deeply. He held me close and spoke low in my ear, soft words that warmed me with the love I felt from hearing them. “You must have a care for yourself, my Brian. I could not bear it if something should happen to you. You have a good grasp of your mind gift...you must pay attention to it and not rely only on your body’s strength and speed...it only takes a moment for someone to shoot one of those filthy guns at you.

He moved my body so that I lay atop him, facing him. He held my face in his hands and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. “You will pay attention, my love? Yes?”

"Yes, Louis." He pushed against me, clearly reading my desire for him. He lifted me at the hips and lowered me onto him, slowly and deliciously, that warm-throated hum building along with my rising desire. He pulled me into a heart stopping kiss, leaving me breathless and and claiming my body, his touch gentle and insistent. He took me into his arms and drew my mouth to his throat. Drawing his blood into my body was an an act of intimacy that surpassed no other; nothing else in my life has yet come close to the feeling of drawing his blood into my veins. As much intimacy as we had shared over the years, nothing had ever come as close as when we shared The Blood, his to me and mine to his. Once the swoon had passed we lay together on the bed, reveling in feeling skin against skin and lips joining in sweet, heated kisses.

“Someone’s at the door, Brian.” he said, smiling against my mouth. "So?" I said, unwilling to end the moment we were having.

I went to the bank of monitors. “It’s David.” I said to Louis, flicking on the audio. “Hello, David, Please excuse the wait. I will be out momentarily.

We dressed in tandem. “What do you think he wants?” I asked. I thought maybe he’d had some word from Lestat. Louis had more or less kept silent about Lestat regarding his absence. I kept it to myself, mainly because Louis did not appear to be distressed, showing only that he missed Lestat; spending many an evening writing letters to his Beloved.

“I think we’ll find out by answering the door, my love.”

We left the safe room and Louis opened the front door and greeted David with an affectionate hug. I closed the door behind them and David turned to look at me. “Welcome to the family!” he said jovially, drawing me into a warm embrace. “I apologize. I should have come to see you sooner!” "Well, it’s not like we don’t have plenty of time, right?” I smiled.

“This is a beautiful home.” David remarked as he followed us into the front room “The credit is all Brian’s” Louis said.” He did all the restoration and the décor.”

  
“Lestat is out of town at the moment.” Louis said casually, anticipating David's next question. We sat down in the wingback chairs that flanked the fireplace. I took a cue from him, adding nothing to the information he’d provided.

“Oh yes, he mentioned he would be leaving. Las Vegas, yes? I’m glad he’s the one who has the dubious distinction of spending time with Mr. D'Angelo. ” He said nothing further on the matter but looked around the room while he settled back on the comfortable couch I’d purchased only months before. Given what I knew of David’s eye for detail and architecture, he was likely cataloguing and valuating even without realizing.

When he noticed Brian and I were studying him expectantly, he gave a self-conscious little laugh. “Do excuse my curious eye.” He shifted and pulled at the legs of his neatly pressed trousers. “I actually came to see the both of you, but I feel a bit of explanation is due. As you likely know, Lestat and I weren’t on the best of terms after everything that transpired in Italy.”

I noted the change in Louis’ posture as David paused, and David, in turn, noticed me noticing. “Several weeks ago Lestat came to my house which was in itself a pleasant surprise, though I was always certain he’d come around when he and only he was ready to make amends and not a moment sooner. We did discuss the events that transpired in Ravello, and Louis, and even to you Brian, I must apologize once again for my lack of judgement in that time. I never meant to cause either of you concern or anger.”

“It’s been forgiven, brother. I’m not so keen on holding grudges as my Maker.” Louis assured him.

“For that I am grateful, Louis. Now as to this visit, we did manage to make amends or at least patch things up quite enough to move forward. That alone would have been enough to please me certainly, but then he began to tell me of Brian’s pending transition which I must say I’ve been waiting to witness for much longer than you know.”

“Why’s that?” I asked curiously.

“Because like Lestat, I knew from the early weeks of your being here that it would happen. I can easily say I’ve never seen someone bring Louis such consistent happiness.”

  
“Indeed he does.” Louis gave me a smile that for a second made it seem as though we were the only two in the room if not the entire world. Only the timbre of David’s voice broke the spell.

  
“Such transitions aren’t to be rushed, I know. We’ve all observed adverse consequences if care is not taken, but it’s sufficient to say that I’m damn glad you’re with us now.” As he stood up, he clapped my leg in affirmation. “Of course, being Lestat, he wasn’t there to simply inform me of this good news.”

“He asked you to look after us, did he?” Louis said.

David held up one hand, his manicured nails flashing in the light. “Yes Louis, and before you roll your eyes about it, I will second our Maker’s thoughts on the matter. As much as Brian has been prepared for his new life by watching and learning from you and Lestat, and for as much confidence as I have in you to teach and protect him, you cannot forget what it is like to be brand new to this life.

The fascinations alone are potential hazards.” He held that hand up toward the light and swooped it slowly in the air. “Brian,” I heard Louis’ voice and broke my gaze from the beautiful trails that seemed to follow David’s hand.

“Precisely.” David nodded with a knowing smile. “So you have my attention regardless of any objections. I won’t be in your way and I promise not to intrude on the intimacy of your new life but I will be on the alert. It actually gives me a renewed purpose. I’m afraid my nights were becoming dreadfully predictable. You two on the other hand may have been understandably distracted from knowing that there has been a new immortal visitor here in New Orleans.”

Louis and I exchanged a glance. “Who is this person? Have you spoken to him, David?”

“I have not and I don't have much in the way of details, I’m afraid, not even a name. I am often alerted to a new presence telepathically, but in this case I was alerted entirely in passing you might say. I felt that you should be aware, especially with your new fledgling, and forgive me, Brian. I make no judgment on your abilities.”

“No offense taken.” I murmured. After an hour or so of pleasant conversation, David took his leave and Louis joined me on the couch.

When I’d returned from Ireland, I’d spoken with Wrack after Persephone let me know he’d been wondering when I would return. There’d been no word from this mysterious guest ever since. “You think it’s the same person who spoke to Wrack a few months back?”

“Who else would it be? I would prefer that you don’t wander about on your own, Brian. We really know nothing about who this is or what his intentions might be.”

Brian nodded his agreement. “If I may be so bold, Louis, I would prefer the same of you. Safety in numbers, right? And I am more than certain that Lestat would prefer that you remain safe while he is not here. I put my arms around him. “And so would I, my dearest love.”

We went to sit out on the porch for a time. “I have to say being impervious to mosquitoes and biting flies is a wonderful thing.” I said with some satisfaction. Louis smiled at me "That is something I’d forgotten about. They were most uncomfortable, but It’s one of those things you forget about pretty quickly. I expect it’s about how much time has passed.”

“Speaking of time passing...have you heard from Lestat?”

  
“We spoke briefly as I mentioned to you, and I have had a brief, but lovely letter."” He said, a beautiful smile on his face.

“Everything okay? I notice the money has been pouring in.”

“Yes, his visits to Las Vegas are generally lucrative. As for everything being “okay”, I would say yes, all appears to be well.”

I nodded, satisfied. There was nothing of the agitation he’d shown when Lestat made himself scarce when he went to Italy months back, but I could tell he was missing Lestat. It was almost a scent on his skin.


	10. Navigating Eternity

# Navigating Eternity

##### Written by Gairid

* * *

**(Louis)**

  
I woke him gently and he took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. “Ah, Louis.” he said. I leaned and breathed in his skin, listening to his heart speed up as I did so. He moved to lay atop my body and I rolled my head to one side to allow him access to my neck. He let out an ecstatic moan as his sharp fangs pierced my skin. His throat worked as my blood flowed into him and I felt his limbs tremble. I allowed him to drink his fill, and when he withdrew, he lay back against the pillows, still trembling. I knew he was feeling the thrum of the Blood as it coursed through him. I was somewhat weakened from his feed and he leaned toward me to kiss my mouth.

  
“Louis, I have something I would like to talk with you about.”

  
“What is it, my love?”

  
“You know that I miss the mind connection we had. I have been thinking about it a lot.”

  
“And did you come to a new conclusion?”

  
“Maybe,” He said, looking into my eyes. “It occurred to me that the changes we go through and how we move from mortality to what we speak of as immortality---the process has a certain elegance that we have less to do with beyond the sharing of blood with one another. So what if the barrier promotes intimacy between fledgling and the one who had been entrusted with his life. Maybe it helps ensure the bonding in some way. As has often been pointed out, time is not an issue, right?” I sat up beside me, clasping my knees in my arms. I went on. “And as nothing else about the process is easily changed, we just go along with how it has been laid out for us. If you really think about it and you go back to the beginning, it seems clear no one handed Akasha a set of instructions, you know? Might be why so many had not gotten themselves through a bonding process that really took readily.”

  
I nodded thoughtfully. “Lestat said something the night you were turned, about how you and I had built a strong relationship on a natural level and that he thought that would be key to a successful bonding.”

I blinked, thinking about Lestat. Brian looked at me closely and brushed my cheek with his knuckles.

  
I moved and lay my head against his belly. “I will take some time to consider this, Brian. In the meantime, I want to go and talk to Wrack."

  
I watched Brian as he dressed and thought about what he’d said. His logic was sound and well thought out and I loved him for putting so much thought into something that he knew had been a source of sorrow to me for so long.

  
“Shall we take the Range Rover or do you want to take the streetcar?” Brian asked.

  
“We will take the Rover.”

  
We parked in the Jax lot and walked the four blocks up Toulouse to Belle Epoch. Inside, Miss Eleanor greeted us and escorted us to a table. Louis smiled at her.

“Miss Eleanor, you are beautiful as always. We would like to speak with Wrack if he could spare some time for us.”

  
“Of course, Louis. I’ll find him and bring him out.” I noticed her watching Brian closely. I could hear her thoughts even as she moved away to look for Wrack.

“He does not look so different, but paler than he was. He looks happy, though.” she was thinking as she moved to the back by going through the offices.

  
“Miss Eleanor is enamored of your beauty, my Brian.”

  
‘She is just curious about the process.”  


“I think she is curious about more than the process, my love.” I watched the color rise prettily in his neck.” Ah, look. Here comes Wrack.”

I smiled wryly at him. “Saved by the bell, hmm?”

  
“Good Evening, Gentlemen.” Wrack said expansively.

  
“Ah. There you are, Wrack. I wonder if you could spare a few minutes for us this evening.”

  
“Sure. What can I do for you?””

“Is there somewhere we might speak in private, please?”

Wrack gestured to his office and we followed him, sitting down as he closed the door behind us.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

Louis's brows rose questioningly.

“Not as such.” Brian said. “But last night both Louis and I caught sense of a stranger in the city. Neither of us saw him, there was just the sense of him near...an immortal heartbeat. David also caught sense of him as well.”

“He hasn’t been here,” Wrack said, “Not since that last time.”

“You should probably keep an eye out. Just in case, you know.”

Wrack nodded. “I will, if you think he might return. Is he dangerous, you think?”

“It’s possible.” Louis said. “We don’t know why he came here, so we can’t know if there is any danger. I would advise keeping close tabs on Eleanor to ensure her safety.”

Wrack nodded distractedly.

“We have taken enough of your time. We will be on our way. Thank you, Wrack. And remember to watch out for your lovely Eleanor.”

“I will. Thank you, guys. I’ll call if I see him or if he comes around.”

Brian gave him a quick, hard hug and said “Watch yourself, man.” We left the office and said our goodbyes to Eleanor and took our leave.

When we reached the house, Louis ensconced us in the safe room.

(BRIAN)

Louis was pensive on the ride back. I was restless. In spite of Louis’ generous draught earlier, when we’d gotten to the Quarter, the proximity of so many mortals had awakened my thirst.

  
“Wrack seemed a little nervous this evening.” Louis said.

  
“You tend to underestimate the effect you have on others, Louis.” I said with great sincerity.

  
He gave me a crooked smile and rolled his eyes the slightest amount. “You know...I’ve heard that before. Surely my looks are not that startling.”

  
“I remember the first time I saw you. Believe me, your looks are startling, in a marvelous way. I don’t remember being afraid at all, just enthralled. Looking at you was like seeing a work of art come to life.”

  
He smiled at me. “You didn’t look so bad yourself, my love, clutching that Oscar Wilde collection so carefully in your hand.”

  
“It’s on the shelf above the stereo, there. I cocked my head in the general direction. I couldn’t believe it when you put it in my hands. It was such a beautiful gift. I almost fell over when I read the note you tucked in the front cover inviting me to New Orleans. Then I got here and I called the number you’d given me and when I heard your voice, it was like a dream. Your accent was so captivating. I still think so.” He thought about it. “You invited me to dinner. Galatoire’s, That was when I first thought there was something a little different about you. You didn’t eat and you turned down that fantastic bottle of wine. I never knew a French person who turned down good wine. My mother is French Canadian and she drank wine with her meals all the time. Nothing like the vintage you ordered at Galatoire’s, mostly your run of the mill _vin ordinaire_ , but that was a money thing.

  
“I remember your discomfort when I did not join you at your meal. As you know, I could not have faked eating a meal so I used the excuse that I had dined earlier which is the more or less go-to excuse we use. I very much liked watching your enjoyment of the meal and the wine. You know, Brian, I was quite captivated with you from the time you arrived here.”

  
“Really? I thought you were suspicious of me at first. I wondered if I made a mistake in coming here…that is until you showed me Lestat’s car.” I smiled broadly.

“You remember that, do you?” I chuckled. “Lestat mentioned that he played voyeur at that time and watched us, “in the backseat of Daddy’s car.” as he put it in his usual droll manner.

“I will admit,” I went on, tucking my hair behind my ear. “I may have been somewhat suspicious. I have always worried that anyone too close to Lestat and myself might inadvertently bring some harm to Lestat. I know that you are aware of this now, but at the time, I needed to be sure of you. I realize that since you have known him, you believed that nothing could actually harm him, but you know that is not true. You have been around us long enough to see the outcome of his headstrong and sometimes impulsive nature.”

  
I nodded, somewhat disconcerted to know that Lestat was watching us at that particular time.

  
“Nothing to worry about. You know what he is like. He would be interested in the visual.”

  
“If you say so.” I said dubiously.

  
“I am certain he will tell you himself, if you ask him.” Louis said. He moved across the couch and lay back with his head in my lap. The earlier feeling I’d had of the thirst flaring up had completely faded away. I put my hands behind his head and caressed his skull, running my hands through his hair and listening to the beautiful low, soft hum he makes when he was enjoying what I was doing.

  
“Tell me what you are thinking, my own.”

  
“Lestat and I were talking...when you escorted Perry to the auction where you wanted to bid on that beautiful baroque desk you’d had your eye on. At that time I had so many doubts about Lestat’s feelings toward what we were heading toward. He was helping me understand what he was feeling so I could maybe understand what I was feeling. Know what I mean?”

  
“Yes, I do. Did he surprise you with his insights?”

  
“Yeah, he did. Mainly because at other times, he was rather abrupt about it, so I admit I was not expecting his insights to be as clearly defined as I now realize they were. One thing he said was so beautiful, I wanted you to hear it. He said that you two hadn’t had the duration of time that we have had to bond and grow together before the act was done. He felt that it was one reason you yearned so strongly to have the mind-link with him. But it’s the way he was phrasing these things that was so touching. He said that you knew him as much as anyone could, and here’s the real dazzler - he said you two never had years of luxuriously swimming in one another’s souls to really forge something meaningful before trying to navigate eternity.”

  
Louis reached and brushed at the tears I felt brimming redly in my eyes.

  
“He really is extraordinary.” I said, unnecessarily. “I know that you know this, but it’s crazy how the word only just now occurred to me."

  
“You are also extraordinary, you know. I know we have both expressed our gratitude to you for working so tirelessly toward helping us repair the damage we have done to ourselves. Even now, you continue to shower us with your love.” He took me in his arms, drawing me down to kiss my mouth.

"I could not have chosen a more perfect person to bring along with me into this life.”

LOUIS

I awakened early the next evening and was surprised when Brian awaked soon after. “When’s dinner? I’m starving.”

  
“Of course you are. Get dressed and we’ll go

  
We were ready quickly, leaving the house and making our way across to Magazine Street. The night was pleasant and the street was crowded. Brian kept behind me, paying close attention to my movements.

  
“Louis?”

  
“Brian, stay right with me, do you hear?’

  
“Yes, Louis. I understand. It’s William, isn’t it?”

  
“I believe so.” His eyes darted around, but he did not fix on anything. His phone trilled and he answered.

  
“Yes, David. We are together, on Magazine Street near the corner of Henry Clay. No, we have not seen him, but both Brian and I can tell he is nearby. No, you needn’t come here. No sense in causing a scene - we don’t really know why he is here . As soon as Brian has fed, we will return home. I will let you know if anything of note occurs. Thank you, David.’

  
He slipped the phone in his pocket and I gave him a questioning look. “What if there is something afoot?” Louis shrugged. “After Italy, I don’t feel quite so inclined to trust David’s instincts. As I said to him...there seems no reason to antagonize this William as he has made no overt threatening moves. Now, then. I believe you mentioned that you were hungry?”

  
“Maybe you should talk it out with David if you are mistrustful.” he said, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

  
“I trust him, Brian. I just need to be sure his emotions don’t get in the way of his normally impeccable judgment.”

  
He hooked his arm through mine and we left Magazine and walked toward the levee where we came across a trio of dubious young men to satisfy ourselves with. Louis took care of moving them out into the river and we went home.

  
We went inside and I locked the front door. Brian wandered into the living room and fell back onto the couch. Murphy jumped up beside him, sniffing at him avidly. Brian made a sound of protest.

I took a moment to calm the dog down. He was still getting accustomed to the changes he could no doubt sense in Brian’s body. He whined worriedly and pressed his muzzle into my hand and I rubbed his head encouragingly.  
Brian roused himself from the swoon and rubbed Murphy’s ears. 

“Come into the safe room, Brian. We can take advantage of your foresight.”

  
He rose and moved unsteadily across the room to the alcove beneath the stairs, reaching behind the books and accessing the control panel. The door swung open and he went in with Murphy at his heels. He sank into one of the armchairs and succumbed again to the swoon. I went back out to the stairwell and arranged the books on the shelf and made sure the control panel was hidden and then I locked us inside. Brian stirred when I came in and met my eyes.

  
“Is William out there?”

“I don’t believe so, but better to take precautions, yes?”

“Yes.”

“I brought Murphy in to reassure him. He is still a little anxious about the changes he senses in you. He looks more comfortable already. I think if you talk to him as you always do, he’ll sort it out for himself.”

“Louis? Do you think this William is here because of me?”

  
“Why would you think that?”

  
“The timing of when he showed up, you know, when I got back to New Orleans when you and Lestat were in Morocco.”

  
“It seems more of a coincidence than anything else. You have never seen him and, aside from your association with Lestat and myself, why would he be here because of you?”

  
“I don’t believe in coincidences like that, I guess. It’s too neat.”

  
“Perhaps it bears investigating, then? I mean if you are worried about the coincidence.”

  
“Well, maybe worried isn’t the word, but it’s still a little odd. I think we should be careful until we find out what he wants.” He nodded and roused himself from the blood swoon.

  
I clicked back and forth through the various camera angles for a few minutes and did not see anyone around the perimeter of the house or in the trees across from the front of the house. After a few moments, I let myself back into the house and went to the armoire in the living room, there to move the precious violin that Lestat had given me. I carried the case carefully to the couch and set it down on the low table before me. Raising the lid was always like the first view of an amazing treasure. The warm fawn color of the wood and subtle striations visible in the grain caught the light and caught my eye so I was nearly unable to look away. Louis came into the room and sat beside me.

  
I raised the violin to my chin and touched the strings to test the tuning. After a few adjustments and I played Maggie West’s Waltz and Darling’s Waltz and A Song for Johnny by the great Dougie MacLean, sweet, sad music that echoed my emotions at that moment.

“I didn’t recognize the music. New songs?”

“Older songs that I remembered, but I found them online and wanted to try to play them after I listened to them again.”

“You don’t play as much lately.” I said. Brian hesitated a moment. “When I do, I can see sadness in your eyes. I hate to see that look, Louis. I hate it.” he said softly.

“Calm yourself, Brian. You are mistaken. I am not sad, and certainly not when I hear you play. I think it’s time we got out of the city--take a trip and see some new places together. I thought we could go to Vienna.”

I agreed. I had never been to Vienna/ Perhaps a trip out of the country was just the thing. Away from the familiar and the ordinary

A few nights later we boarded the Gulfstream and left for Vienna. The flight was smooth and it was nice to be lying next to him in the comfortable leather seats. I got lost gazing out the window at the night sky and he teasingly pointed out my constant fascination when observing new things.

“Must be a family trait,” I said. “I seem to remember a fascination with buttons on your part.”

“It’s very true. I had a suit with fine brass buttons that caught the light quite marvelously. And Lestat often wore jeweled rings that cast quite a spell on me. That and his beautiful hands.”

And at that point he put his own beautiful hands on me and proceeded to undress me. The rest of the flight was spent in ecstatic passion, his hands and lips bringing me over the edge of euphoric bliss. I drank from him and he from me and I felt for the reassurance that the touch of his mind usually afforded me.

“He was right.” I murmured. “Lestat was right when he said things would no longer be the same. I looked into Louis’s eyes, “Be careful what you wish for, right? I never meant to come between you. It was the last thing I wanted. I never thought it was possible.”

“You have not come between us, my own. You are misreading Lestat’s absence as you misread what you called my...sadness...earlier. If I may say so, you are still reading situations with mortal eyes and on mortal time. Lestat’s absence would seem unusually long to a mortal. You cannot look at years as an insupportable obstacle. Time is no longer your obstacle, Brian. You no longer need to consider it as one. When Lestat is ready to come back to us, he will come back. This is not like other times. He did not leave out of anger, he left out of love. For me...and for you, too. Keep that in the front of your mind, my dear one. And now...you might want to consider putting some clothes on. It won’t be much longer until we land.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile at last, without the worry I’d been seeing in his eyes for the past few weeks. He got into his clothes and pulled his shirt over his head and smoothed it over his chest. I slid into my trousers and shirt and stood still while Brian buttoned it up. He adjusted the collar and leaned to press a kiss to my mouth.

The pilot announced that we were approaching our destination and advised that we buckle up for landing


End file.
